Sacrifice Theroy
by JinxRomance
Summary: Squeal to 'Ever And A Day' With the hatred that burns for Sylar,and with his promise to have her,Jinx is forced to live through the trials Sylar brings with him. New people come into play, making everyone choose between what they want and what they need.
1. Prelude

I stared down at the paper, a pencil in my mouth. I took the next four measurements on 20 scale and jotted them down. I smiled, spitting the pencil out and danced over to the 18x24 graph paper. I turned up my stereo some as I danced by when 'In the shadows' by the Rasmus came on. The sun shone in through the open window wit ha nice fall breeze coming in. As I began drawing the measurements, I sang the chorus. " 'I've been watching, I've been waiting, in the shadows for my time. I've been searching, I've been living, for tomorrow all my life. In the shadows." I finished the measurements and turned around to go and get the next measurements.

"I didn't know you could sing." I jumped some, looking over at the window. I heaved a sighed, putting my pencil behind my ear. "What the hell are you doing here Sylar?" I asked. He sat on my window sill, eating a apple. He looked around my room, taking a bite of the apple. "Wow, you have a big room. Aren't teenagers suppose to be messy?" He asked, looking at me with raised eyebrows. I shook my head some. It's been awhile since I've seen him. I noticed his long, pulled back hair and nice suit he wore. . . Weird. "Whatcha working on?" I blinked some, seeing he wasn't on the sill anymore, but looking at the drawing I was doing. I walked over, pushing him away from it. "It's for landscape and design. No leave before-"

"No ones home. No one is ever home." He said seriously, looking down at me. I froze at that, my eye twitched some. He smirked, his dark eyes shining. "Stop pretending to be normal. You are anything but." He stepped close to me, putting his hand on my cheek. "I know you hate being alone. Come with me. I've changed." I closed my eyes enjoying his touch, then opened them and pushed him back. "I'm sure." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've found out I'm adopted. I'm a petreile." My eyes went wide at that. "You mean Peter is you're brother?" I asked. He nodded. "Mother wants me to get better, to stop being a killer. I'm working with the company now. I'm Bennett's partner." I gave him a look,thinking of something in my mind.

"You need to stay away from them Sylar." He gave me a curioes look. "I'm serioues. I know who you speak of and she is only going to use you." He froze, then glared at me. "You're just jelouse I get to see my mom." Now it was my turn to freeze. I clenched my jaw and tighted my fists.

He sighed, taking a step to me. "I'm sorry, I'm just touchy on the parents subject." I turned around and shut the stereo off, keeping my back to him. "She is manipulating you because of that issue. But don't believe me. You'll just get hurt in the end." I trained my hearing and heard him sigh, then walk to the window and stop. "You don't have to be alone just because you think you deserve it." Then he left.

I sighed some walking over to a chair and sitting down in it. Why is it that that man could affect me so much?

* * *

"Wow. You're really good." I shot around seeing Bennett in my doorway with a gun pointed at me. I growled, letting my eyes go yellow. "I'm not afraid of you or the cat." I laughed. "Wow, you guys really did miss a lot. My animal isn't a cat." I smiled, showing him my sharp loaded his gun. "Doesn't matter what you are. Sylar lead me right to you." I growled again. My eyes dashed to the window, then back to him. "Don't even thin-" It was too late. I jumped and transformed into my animal. I was just able to get through the window as so I could transform all of the way.

Gun shots rang around me and I twirled, flapping my large, black wings. I dove down to the ground, eyes going wide as I saw a chick. She smirked, holding her hand out and shooting lightning at me. A lot of it. I roared, falling to the ground and sliding some, 'causing dirt to go everywhere. I whimpered some, then turned back int oa human, my clothes being excessively baggy.

"Hm. I'm surprised you got her." Bennett said. I was fading out quickly. "Well she wasn't exactly easy to miss." The chicka said. I went to get up but she zapped my back 'causing me to go back to the ground. "I must say, out of all the animals I never expected hers to be a Dragon." I fadded out after that.


	2. Pinehurst vs The Company

"Come on now. It's time to wake up." My body felt heavy as my mind was foggy. I lifted my eyes with great effort, seeing Angela Petrelli looking down at me. I lifted my head up some to see I was strapped on a metal table with some sort of tube in my nose. I laid my head back down, wanting to go back to sleep. "Come, come my dear. You have work to do." She pulled the tube out of my nose and I groaned. She un hooked me and stood back, as if expecting me to do something. "Put the. . . Drug back in." I closed my eyes, putting the side of my face to the cold metal. "I have work you must do." She said. I growled at that point. "You may fool Sylar, but I'm not a puppet." I said, opening my eyes to show her the Dragon's eyes. She smiled some. "My dear, it's about Sylar." I sat up at that.

"What did you do to him?" She rolled her eyes, walking away. "no time for-" I was in front of her before she even knew it, glaring at her. "What did you get him into?" She sighed some. "He seems to have gotten on the wrong side. He is now with his father." I laughed. "No need to play with me. Dragon's have a innate ability to sense the truth, and I know your full of shit." She sighed. "Fine. We used him. But we need him back. We need you." I glared, looking away. "Well. Once I save his ass I guess, you will put me back where you found me here." She sighed, looking at me. "Why do you want to be drugged?" I laughed, a cold and hollow laugh. "'Cause there aren't any nightmares. There aren't any dreams. I'm able to just. . . Sleep." I looked at her and she nodded. As you wish. Come now. We must set the stage for you're arrival."

* * *

I stood in front of the Pinehurst building, looking up. "I really should just turn back now." I muttered, sighing some. As I was looking up I saw a eclipse happening. I shook my head some and looked forward, getting into a running stance. "Let's get this over with." I muttered, running full speed. I jumped into the air, thinking of a dragon, but something was wrong. My eyes went wide when I noticed I wasn't changing. Without the agility of the animal, I wasn't able to land safely, nor on my back. Nope. I landed face first, sliding on the asphalt.

I laid face first for a bit, letting the pain roll through me a bit. I picked my head up, looking down and seeing a trail of smeared blood. I sat up, groaning and sitting on my bum, touching my face. Yeah, I sliced it up pretty good, along with my left arm. I held out my right arm, looking at it. I tried shifting my muscles, but it wasn't working. "What the hell." I muttered. I then thought about it. The dragon. I didn't have it lurking in my mind. I didn't feel the anger or hunger. I smiled some, looking up at the eclipse.

"It's about time you showed up." I looked forward, seeing the man I was suppose to stay away from. Just great. I stood up, trying my best to not show how much pain I was in. "I'd stay away if I were you."I said. He laughed some."My dear, I know who you are. And I know you lost you're power." I gave him a 'Sylar' look as I like to say. I tilted my head a bit, squinting my eyes a little.

"You see, I have a ability as well. If I touch someone, I can steal their power. I acquired a new one of seeing the future, and you're part of it." He took a step closer, holding his arms out. "As you can see you've lost you're powers. As has everyone who has them." I just stared at him. "What have you done with Sylar?" I asked. "Done? Nothing. He's out on a mission for me." I looked away some, trying to think of why she sent me here then. Then it hit me. I was going to be a spy. "Son of a bitch! She manipulated me!" I growled,holding onto my bleeding arm. "Who?"

"Your wife. She said he was in trouble. God damn it! First Sylar back stabs me then she manipulates me. You know what?! I' m done with this shit. With my powers gone I'll be able to live a normal life. Fuck this shit." I ranted, turning and walking away. Next thing I know, I feel a sting on my leg and stop to See a tranquilizer dart. I turned and glared at the old man. "Just one more to add to the list I guess." I grumbled some, falling to my knees and then to my face. . . Again.


	3. Forsaken

*Sylar's POV*

I looked down at the body I just burnt. Anger and confusion swirled inside me. Nothing ever works out for me. Just when I think it does, it bites me in the ass. I was content-happy- the way things were. I had a mom and dad, and a girl I liked. Then along comes Bennett, putting that shadow in my mind again. I needed to find out who my parents are if the Petrellies aren't them. Not only that, but I need to tie up a lose end.

Jinx

She was right of course. They used me. Even Elle. I laughed, loudly and hysterically. I tried to be normal. I thought I could be. Normality is a goal not within my reach. Something I mustn't try again.

I turned and began my walk, my thoughts an endless stream. I am Sylar. A cold blooded killer and the most powerful person on this damned planet. I crave power, my hunger a controlling part of me. Yet, I crave something that I shouldn't.

Jinx

I laughed a bit. Maybe I tried to be normal because she is succeeding in it. I tried to find someone else. Maya was more a tool but I did like her. Elle I know I had a connection, but something was off. When I was with Elle, I didn't even feel half as good when I even thought about Jinx. It just wasn't right. She was just a kid. I mean sure, a kid who seems to know more then most people. A kid who seems to have the same issues as me. Still, just a kid.

I shook my head in anger, trying to rid her from my thoughts. I knew where to go from here. I'll get that lie decoder ability I heard about, then I meet up with good 'ol pa and see what was really going on. Jinx is going to stay out of this equation. Well. . . Her house IS on the way to that ability I need.

*Normal POV*

The door opened, letting the light in and blinding me. The chains rattled as flinched to avoid the light. I squinted, looking at the predicament I managed to get myself in this time. My arms were on either side of my head, held up by large and heavy chains. My feet were cuffed together and bolted to the floor. There were two straps around my abdomen and waist that held me to the cold wall. Yep. Life is good.

"Ah, good. You're up." I lifted my head to see Aurther standing there. "Being that the eclips is gone, we have our powers back, I took the liberty to make sure you can't use yours." I smirked, glared up at him. "These things can't hold me." I said, letting my mussels shift and my eyes change. He just smiled, as if waiting. I felt the shift take in, then something odd happened.

I screamed out in pain as my bones in my arms began to crack. I wasn't use to stop shifting mid-way, so I did my best to slow it. A heard a loud crack, screamed out, and a bone came through my skin. At that point I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth and letting hot tears roll down my face and stopped the shift.

I let my head hang as I tried to reverse it, the bone retracted and settled onto it's broken counterpart. Pain rippled through me, making me wish I never had nerve endings. "Now that you have that out of you're system," I was inhaling deeply, bringing my head up enough to glare at him with dragon eyes. "I want to know everything you know about what they are planning." I let my head hang again. I don't even know who 'they' are. She just said Sylar was in trouble and said if I rescued him she would make sure the company would stop hunting me." I gritting my teeth as shock waves went through me. "I see. Well in that case." I heard him turn and leave, closing the door and leaving me in darkness.

I felt the cold blood run down my arm from where my bone had went through my skin. Hot tears ran down my face from the pain. This is what I get when Sylar comes back into my life. Anger and pain. I was just fine before. Mingaling with other people and going to school. Sylar comes back for ten minutes and look at where I am now. Chained to a wall, bleeding and crying.

I yelled out as loud as I could,letting the pain and anger and hurt out. After a bit I hung my head, letting the tears fall. "Why have you forsaken me?"


	4. Sweet Dreams

*Sylar's POV*

I stood outside Jinx's house on the street with hands in my jacket pocket. Something didn't feel right. It was night, but there was a car in the driveway. I got out Dale's power and heard nothing, not even a heartbeat. The lights were on, but no one was moving. I walked to the house and went to the door, knocking. No one answered.

I stood back and twitched my finger, sending the door my way. I moved to the side and it landed in the front yard. I walked in and looked around, eye twitching. Blood splattered the walls and stuff was thrown about. I walked into the house more, going into the living room and stopping. A women sat upright in a awkward position. Her legs were in different directions as she was laid about on a table that was turned into it's side. Her mouth and eyes open in a terror stricken face. She was in a grey suit and a grey skirt, telling me exactly who this was.

"Hey! What the hell is with the-" I sighed some. Why do I have the worst timing? "What the fuck did you do?!" I turned and saw a larger built man in a nice taylored suit. I looked back some at the women, then around the room, then to him. I smiled some. "You know what? For once I didn't do anything." I gave a short laugh, seeing how pissed he looked. . . I found it funny.

"What have you done?!" He screamed taking a step to me. I held my hand up, stopping his movements. "Being for some god only knows why, since Jinx still seems to love you I shall not kill you." He gave me a confused look. "Ah! Right. You know her as Kathrine." He just looked at me as if he didn't know who that was. I laughed. "For the fact that you leave her weeks at a time and neglect her, I really should kill you."I said, putting my hold to his neck and shifting my hand as if I were choking him.

I gritted my teeth, watching him gasp some, scratching at his neck. I then sighed, letting him go and dropping my hand, watching him fall to his knees. "Where is she?" I asked. He glared up at me. "What do you want with her?" I laughed. "Well, before just to see her. Now to make sure she isn't dead." He gritted his teeth and glared at me, as if to intimidate me. "You monster."I shook my head. "Now that's not very nice."I lifted my arm and he went flying across the room into a wall. I sighed some. "Well, this turned out worse then expected. Now I have to find her." I looked over at her father as he got up, holding his arm and looking at me in fear. "Unless you are going to find her for me?" He just stared at me. "Yeah. I didn't think so."

*Normal POV*

I couldn't tell you how long I've been in this place. I figure along with the chains they are using sensory deprivation to make sure to keep the animal at bay. No sound, no sight, no smell. I felt like my mind was Turing to goo from the lack of use and the absolute silence that seemed to drown me. The pain stopped awhile ago, now my body was tingling and numb.

I wasn't myself. I knew I wasn't. Wanna know why? All I've been thinking of is scenarios of Sylar saving me from this place. I'm not one for daydreaming, and I'm really not the one to daydream about that man that put me in this place.

But it is kinda fun thinking of him saving me. It helps pass the time and keeps my mind off my current predicament. In fact, I think I'm having a daydream right now. I heard yelling going on outside the door, with some gun shots and banging. Soon a alarm went off. I was curious how this one would play out 'cause normally I think of him coming in silently, not making such a ruckus.

After a bit, I heard the guns stop and the alarm clicked off. I just let my body stay limp, thinking how uneventful that was. After awhile, I think I counted to 4,321 (Counting helps the boredom.... sort of) I heard footsteps. The guard was a bit early for his rounds.

They stopped in front of my door, then in the next second the door flew open. I couldn't lift my head to see who it was, I was far to weak. The footsteps came closer and stopped right in front of me. They had on some nice shoes. The person got down to my level and put a hand on my chin and lifted my head up. We stared at each other for what seemed like a eternity. I felt his hot breath fan out on my cold skin, I could see the hurt, anger and relief in his dark brown eyes. He then looked at both of my arms and the cuffs were released.

I let them drop, wincing as pain rolled through me from my still broken arm. He let go of my head and I leaned back, holding onto my arm, hoping that this was real. He moved his two fingers and my feet were freed.

He crouched in front of me, looking me all over and stopping at my arm. I guess he saw the odd shape of it, and then the hole were dried blood was, and put two and two together. He stood and walked over to my side, leaning down and picking me up bridal style, lifting me as if I were nothing.

He held me close to his chest, walking out of the room and into the hallway. I saw body's scattered about and sighed some. "Sylar?" I whispered, trying out my voice for the first time in a long time. He looked down at me as I looked at him. I stared into his dark eyes, then I put my head in the crook of his neck. He seemed to understand what i was trying to say because he held me closer, lowering his head so it was by my ear.

"You're welcome."


	5. Rescue

I bolted awake, yelling out in pain as the chain held me back and pulled on my bad arm. I rasped some, putting my head back against the wall and looked around in the darkness. The longer I stayed here the more I dream about Sylar. It was getting a bit ridicules, but I'd rather have those dreams instead of my nightmares. I sighed some, trying to get as comfy as I could. I had a feeling that I was going to be here for a long, long time.

*Sylar's POV*

I walked in, holding the bullet in mid-air. "Sylar?" Peter asked, confused. I smiled some, standing to the side of both og them, peter behind me. "Now, let's try this again. Are you my father?" I asked. I waited, watching his reaction. "Of course I am." I felt the tingle and laughed a bit. "Oh how you lie. You might be able to make up for it though. Do you know where Jinx is?" I asked. "Who?" Another tingle. "I'll ask one More time. Where is Jinx." He just stared at me. I sighed and turned to Peter. "You are no killer. But I am." With that I let the bullet go and killed the man that claimed to be my father.

I walked over to his computer and got into the mainframe, going into the prison log. "Ah, there we are." I said, standing and walking to the door. Peter just stared at his father and I smiled.

I walked around, trying to find where the prison place is, killing off the guards that got in my way. I began reading the numbers out as I passed the doors. "12. 13.14. 15. Ah! Here we are." I stopped in front of 16, holding my hand out to the side and shooting lightning at a guard that was trying to sneak up on me. Once that guy was toasty, I stood back and swerved my arm around to the door. It flew to the side, sending in light into the dark room.

I put my arm down, looking at the limp,bloody body dirictly in front of me chain and strapped to the wall. Her arms awere above her head chained to the wall, her body strapped and her legs cuffed together and bolted to the ground. I looked at saw one of her arms seemed to be broken. She must have tried to transform, but when the shift started, at the odd position, the bone cracked and tore through her skin.

Now I'm pissed.

I walked in, noticing how she wasn't moving and becoming a bit paranoid. I crouched in front of her and lifted her head. Her eyes were open, some what. She stared at me as if she couldn't believe it was me. I looked at her arms and they became unhooked. I stood and stepped back, using my fingers to unlock her legs. I went back to in front of her and unhooked the straps. She fell forward, me catching her.

She groaned some as I maneuvered her to her back, making sure to be easy with her arm. I held her in my lap, her looking up at the ceiling. Then, she smiled and laughed some. "I'm tired of dreaming." She said, making me confused. I shook my head some. "Can you stand?" I asked. She closed her eyes. "I dunno. I haven't tried for god knows how long." I nodded some, standing up, taking her with me. I got her on her legs and put her good arm around my neck. We both took a step forward, seeing if she could actually walk. Her knees buckled and I caught her around the waist. She laughed again. I turned to look at her, seeing she was staring at me. "Well, since this isn't real." I gave her a odd look, but that soon was gone once she leaned up and kissed me.

My body went tense, my eyes wide. I wanted to push her away. I was just trying to save her so she could go back to her own life. I am a killer and I don't want any emotion getting in the way. Plus, I am pretty sure she was a bit insane after being in there. But the fact that her soft lips fit to mine, I could reject something like that.

I had my hands on her waist, so I pulled her to me, letting our body's fit to one another. Her broken arm hung at her side whilst the other one was at my neck, her hand tangled into my hair. I held her as close as I could, kissing her with the emotion I didn't want. Why did this girl-this kid- have such a effect on me? As we kissed, my mind halted on one thought.

She didn't think this was real?

I, with great effort, broke the kiss, putting my forehead to hers and looking at her closed eyes. She opened them slowly and stared into mine with, to my pleasure, a look of satisfaction. "Not to be a bearer of bad news, but this is as real as it gets kid." I said with a smile. She stared at me for a bit, then pulled back. She went to say something, then she winced and fainted.

I caught her and picked her up bridal style, sighing some. "You are the hardest person to let go. You know that right?"


	6. A New Aspect

*Someone's POV*

I walked into the building with ease, looking around at the mess someone made. Body's where thrown about with blood on the walls and floor. doors were torn open and files were thrashed about. I whistled some as I got to the higher floors, stepping over some body's. I put my hands in my jacket pocket and whistled a long whistle as I got to a room. The man I came to see was dead on the floor with blood pooling about him. I walked into the room and sighed. I stepped on something and stopped, looking down. I bent down and picked up a file, opening it. I flipped through the pages, a smile on my face.

I closed it up and put it under my arm as I walked out of the room with my hands back in my pockets and whistling. I walked around until I found the prison. Body's were flown about. One guy was actually dead on the wall with scissors and such holding him to the wall. I walked down the line of doors and stopped at one. The door was broken off it's hinges. I sighed and turned to the room, looking around inside it from the hallway. The chains were free of the person holding them.

"Now where did you get off to now?"

*Normal POV*

I stood in front of my dead parents, Sylar behind me. "Why?" I asked, turning to him. He held his hands up defensively. "Hey! I didn't do this one. I wanted to though." I just stared at him, then turned back to look at them. He walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry." He said. He smiled some, looking up. "Wanna know something funny?" I turned to look at him. "I'm not." He gave me a confused look, tilting his head some.

"I wanted to believe that I loved them. Everything I did was to get their attention. I was a child that had to fight to get attention. Now that their dead. . . I don't need to live up to expectations." I smiled some, looking at him. He looked at me, as if looking ta my soul. "But that pain will always be there. I know how you work, and I know you did love them." I tensed my face some, gritting my teeth. He walked up close to me, running his hand through my hair. "It's OK to be sad." I swatted his hand away and walked past him to the front door then outside. The cold air felt good against my hot skin.

Sylar came next to me, inhaling some and putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to find my real parents." I looked over ta him as he looked at me. I smiled some, looking out to the dark street. "I guess I'm coming with you." I said, looking over at him. He smiled some. "Good. Because if you said you wouldn't I would be forced to bring you." I raised a eyebrow at him. "And why is that?" I asked. He nodded his head to my house. "Whoever did this is like us. Since there seemed to be nothing missing, I can conclude that they were looking for you." He said, making me think for a second. "Who the hell is looking for me?" I asked. He shrugged, looking out to the street. "All I know is that I'm not going to leave you unprotected." I hide my smile when he said that.


	7. Diner Dash

We all sat in silence as Sylar drove to a unknown place. "How come she gets front seat?" Luke asked. " 'cause I can tolerate her a lot better then I can you." Sylar said. I sighed a bit, turning on the radio. "Yeah, but it's my car. Besides, she like the same age as me." I crossed my legs in the seat and looked out the window. "She's been here longer then you and she's 19." Sylar said through gritted teeth. "Oh. So it's legal then?" Both me and Sylar looked back at Luke. "What?" I asked as I made Sylar look back to the road. "Well ,I mean I just figured you two are, uh, you know." He said. I stared at him, then busted out laughing, turning back forward. "He wishes." I said, tearing up some from laughing.

* * *

We stopped at a Diner soon after so we could relax for a bit. Of course Luke was pumped, thinking all of this was just a road trip. As Luke said something, Sylar froze. Luke got out and went ahead in. "I hate that kid. I really, really do." He growled, looking at me. I shrugged. "Well, once he tells you where you're father is you can kill him." I said. he sighed some. "You always know how to make me feel better." He said getting out of the car. I did as well, thinking how funny this all was.

We walked in and sat at the bar. Our drinks came, Sylar got tea, I got Soda and Luke got milk, which he started blowing bubbles in it. "That's why she gets to sit up front." Sylar said shaking his head. "hey, watch this." Luke said, holding his hand out. The guy across the room's milk exploded and I sat up, letting my senses become raw in case anyone saw that. Sylar scolded him, 'causing Luke to give us the address. I heard two doors open and looked around and saw two feds. "Sylar. Time to move." I whispered. He looked and nodded. "Stay calm and walk away." he told Luke.

As we walked to the last exit, A man stood and put a gun to the back of Sylar's head. "Oh thank you! thank you!" Luke said and I stared at him in anger. The feds pointed their guns at me and both me and Sylar, so we put our hands up. As Luke was saying something the guy that had the gun at the back of Sylar's head eased. Sylar then turned and threw him across the room. the feds began shooting at that point. Sylar grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him, holding his arm out and stopping the bullets. He dropped them and then sent the feds through a window.

He turned me around and pushed me forward and us three ran out, Luke behind us. Sylar got in first, then me. Once both of us were in he locked the doors, 'causing Luke to flip out. With a wave, me and Sylar headed out whilst Luke got captured. As I looked back and watched Luke get captured, I saw a guy in the shadows looking our way. I tilted my head, turning around in my seat and trying to make him out. "What is it?" Sylar asked. As I looked at Sylar then back, he was gone. I turned back around in the seat and stared out the windshield. "Nothing. Thought I saw something.

* * *

"No way! We just got rid of him!" I said. We were parked on the side of the road, both of us out. he was leaning agasint the car with arms crossed and me in front of him glaring. "We aren't rescuing him. Someone is after us and they caught him. I'm sure they have some sort of tracker we can steal." I sighed, hating how he thought things through. "Fine." I muttered and he smiled, getting off the car and walking around and getting back in.

* * *

I jumped out, holding the bloody computer. "You know, you could have a been a little less messy." I yelled back to him. I turned and saw him jump out and take off the mask he wore to blend in with the other guys. "If you're so good, then you do it next time." he said, putting the limp Luke over his shoulder and walking my way. I couldn't help but notice how easily he carried Luke, and how sexy he looked doing so. He walked past me, winking and slapping my cheek a bit. I shook my head and glared at the back of him. "You are such a show off!" I said. He put on hand in the air telling me he acknowledged my comment but was dismissing it. "Fucking git." I muttered.

*Someone's POV*

I raced down the road, looking around for that car. I lost the trail once they left the Diner and they seemed to be trying to stay hidden.

Or not.

I slowed down and stopped the bike, sitting up straight and taking off my sunglasses. There was a armored truck that seemed to have been raided. Perfect. I got off the bike and walked around to the back to see the doors were open and dead body's were inside. I saw a bloody shoe print and looked down the road with a smile.

"Where are you off to now?"


	8. Nightmare Or Dream?

I sighed some as I just laid on him. "Morning." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. I smiled some and picked my head up putting my chin on his chest. "What are you doing up?" I asked. He laughed some. "You aren't exactly trying to keep me asleep were you?" He said. I shrugged, leaning up and kissing him. he put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me with passion that never seemed to ease. I pulled back some and he put our foreheads together. "I love you." He murmured with eyes closed. I smiled some."Love you too." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Daddy!" He sighed some and I laughed, getting out of the bed. "Be right there bud!" Gabriel said and got out as well. He walked around to my side and pulled me in close and kissed me. "DAAAAAAAD!" I laughed some in the kiss and pushed him back. "Go on champ. I'll start breakfast." He sighed some and left.

* * *

I put the mix into the fryer and turned to pour a cup of coffee. "If you guys want waffles, you better come down now!" I yelled. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the thumping of small feet. I flipped the waffles and made sure they were ready as I put them on a plate. "Hey uncle Peter!" I looked up when Noah said this and smiled. Gabriel came down the stairs after Noah and was surprised to see Peter. "Mom's making waffles." Noah said and ran my way. I smiled and helped him up to the chair, putting the plate in front of him. "Peter! It's so good to see you!" Gabriel said hugging Peter. "If we would have known you were coming, I would have made more." I said smiling and putting the syrup in the microwave. Gabriel walked over and hugged me from behind, kissing me on the neck.

I grabbed the cup of coffee and lifted it up. He took it and let me go, getting the syrup. "Now, what's the magic word?" Gabriel asked. "Abra kadabra." Noah said and I laughed some. Gabriel looked at Peter. "Well... That is A magic word so close enough." As he poured the syurap, Noah looked at Peter. "Uncle Peter. Where's you're scar?"

Both me and Gabriel looked at Peter at that point. "Hey buddy, how about I get you stared on these. The grown-ups have to talk." Gabriel said and I nodded for Peter to follow me. Gabriel came into the playroom behind us and closed the door. "No scar." he said. "You must be from the past." I said. "Which makes me, the Boggy man." Gabriel said, looking away some. I looked at the young Peter, having a idea as to why he was here. "Listen, I know why you came here but I can't help you." Gabriel said, already getting the picture. "Can't?" Peter urged.

"Won't." I said, glaring. "You don't understand Pete. There's a hunger that comes with it. I fight everyday just to control it." He said, looking at me, then back at Noah. "Sylar-" Gabriel froze at that, looking frightened. "My. My name is Gabriel." I smiled some at that. "Look. I need it to-"

"Save the world?" Gabriel cut him off. "The world always needs saving." I said. "The world is going to end. If you don't believe me, paint it! paint the future." Peter said, holding a paint brush in front of Gabriel. He looked at me and I nodded, closing the blinds. "Make sure he doesn't see me like this." He said taking off his glasses.

* * *

Once he painted the world crumbling, Gabriel gave in and told peter to fix his old watch. "A scar." Is what he always called it. "Daddy!" Noah called. "Not now Noah."

"Yes. Now." We all turned and walked out, seeing a black guy holding Noah and a girl with blond hair. "Hello Peter." We all looked over and saw Claire wit ha gun pointed at us. "Transport of of here Pete." I said. "No. I was the one who brought this into you're house." He said. "You mean MY house! This was all mine before you took it away from me!" She said. "Claire-" She pointed the gun at Noah. "What will it be. The boy. Or you."

"I'll come with you once you let him go." Peter said. "Not until you're dead." He tilted his head. "You gonna shoot me?" He asked. "I forgot how naive he once was." I muttered. "Just one shot to the back of the head will do. Then I'll let them go." She said. He walked up to her, then used speed and knocked her out. The blond haired one was a speedster, so she was able to grab Peter and throw him into the playroom. Noah was able to get loose and he came up to me. "Go over there and hide." I said and pushed his away, standing by Gabrial. "You shouldn't do this." He said, taking off his glasses. I let my muscles shift, enjoying the feel of it after so long. "I still got tricks up my sleeve." I said as we both walked over to the guy.

He inhaled and nearly cold-cocked Gabriel, then turned and kicked me into the wall. I flipped through the air and landed on my feet, growling. "I get you're power. You get stronger with fear. I'm not afraid of you." Gabriel said. "No. But he is." We both looked over at Noah with wide eyes.

Just then the guy started to beat down on Gabriel, knocking him on the table then kicked him. I froze, eyes wide. In fact, everyone did. Gabriel moved some stuff over and there lay Noah, blood coming from his mouth. I fell to my knees as Gabriel put him on his lap and tried to wake him up. I got on my hands and knees, feeling the blinding anger that hasn't taken me over in over 4 years. Gabriel began to kick the guys ass, knocking him out.

I looked up and saw Him going nucler. "He killed him!" He yelled, the flash growing brighter. "Gabrial! No!"

* * *

"No!" I yelled, shooting up in my seat. I looked around and sighed some, breathing hard. "What the hell was that?" Luke asked. I swallowed some, leaning back and putting my elbow on the door and resting my head on my hand whilst looking out the window. "Just a..." I glanced over at Sylar, remembering the feelings the dream gave me. He looked over at me concerned and something told me that he might be able to manage such feelings. "Just a dream."


	9. Raw

Note: Okay, I'm not a fan of notes but I just wanted to say that this is where they story kinda breaks from the series. It kinda goes back and fourth from this point, just a heads up I guess. Plus, this was just a really fun chapter to write. Comment please, and thank you all for reading!

* * *

We drove in silence as Sylar's anger seemed to eat at him. I looked at him, thinking of what I should do. I mean, I could let him fester, but after that dream I didn't really want him to. He seemed to notice me looking and glanced at me. "What is up with you?" He asked. I blinked some, tilting my head. "You've been acting...Different." He said looking at me. I bit my lip some. "How bad is it?" I asked, changing the subject. I believe he is going to be the last one to know about that particular dream.

He sighed and looked back to the road. "My father sold me and then killed my mother all at that shop." He said. I winced some, remembering how he had a break-down and left Luke there. "I'm sorry." I said sincerely. He stopped the car and pulled it over to the side. He then turned to me. "That's what I'm talking about!" He said. I gave him a confused look. "You've been acting as if you cared about me. Sure, I wasn't going to say anything about it but it's kinda starting to freak me out." I just looked at him. "What? Am I not allowed to feel bad for you?" I asked. He laughed some. "No. Not you." He gave me a last looked then turned back and started the car, going on down the road.

* * *

"I forgot how awesome it is being on the road with you." I muttered as I closed the door and looked around at the crap motel we were going to stay at. "Only the best." He said and walked into the lobby. I followed behind him, sighing some. "I'd like a room please." He said. I stayed back some, looking around at the room. I glared some. "For how long?" I shifted and turned into a king cobra, slithering past Sylar. I slid under the desk and bite the guy. He cried out and fell to the floor, writing. I then turned into a wolf and snapped at his throat, killing him. I turned back into a human and cracked my knuckles, going over to the computer.

"That was most unnecessary. I have money this time." Sylar said sighing. I typed and opened up files, pointing at a poster on the wall. It was a picture of him. Then I pointed to the camera and then went back to my work. "What are you doing?" He asked as he ripped off the poster and threw it away. "I told you awhile ago. I'm a hacker. And if my knowledge is correct, whoever is trying to get you as some damn deep connections. Most likly government. Which means-Aha!" I pulled up the video file and deleted the past ten minutes, plus turned it off. "Which means?" He asked. I smiled and looked up at him. "Which means every camera has a line that goes to whatever department is after you, including this one." I said, nodding to the now off camera.

He smiled, looking at me. "I thought you'd be useful sometime." I rolled my eyes and jumped over the counter with cat like agility and we walked out and headed for a random room. Sylar went to move the door with his mind but I held onto his wrist stopping him. "Let's use our heads shall we?" I said and transformed into a spider, going under the door and transforming back and unlocking it. I opened it and winked as he just rolled his eyes and went past me. I went to close the door but stopped, looking out to the deserted land across the road. "What's up?" Sylar asked. I turned to look at him to see took off his jacket. I looked back and sighed some. "Nothing I guess."

*Someone's POV*

I smiled as she shut the door. I walked from the lobby and put my hands in my pocket whistling, going down the row of doors and stopping at the one they stayed in. I leaned against the wall by the door, baiting my time. "Who do you think is after you?" She asked. "Heh. Everyone." He replayed. He was right about that one. "Wait. They captured Luke as well...And one of those cops said 'He's not like the others'." I smiled some, liking how easily she could connect things. "So?" He asked. "So, they aren't just after you. They are after everyone with powers..." I nodded some. "Well that makes-" He stopped mid-sentence and stood. I gritted my teeth, remembering he had a shit ton of abilities, ones that could compromise me. I walked into a poles shadow and sighed some.

*Normal POV*

I woke up with the sun shining in my face.I sat up and rubbed my eyes and sighing. "No nightmares?" I looked up and saw Sylar sitting in a chair looking at me. "Shit dude, did you not go to sleep?" I asked, getting out of the bed and cracking my neck. "No." I looked at him to see him glaring into space. "What's wrong?" I asked. he glanced at me and got up, grabbing his jacket. "Come on. " He said and walked to the door. I walked behind him as he opened the door and walked out.

"What's wro-" I bumped into him as he stopped dead with his arm out. "So it would seem you're not as dumb as you look." A voice said. I put my hands on Sylar's out stretched arm and looked over. "Jinx, get inside now." Sylar growled. "Is this why you've been so uptight?" I asked. He glared down at me, showing me how serious he was. "Get inside now." He growled. I looked over at the guy then back to Sylar.

As I stepped back and turned around, the guy was standing right there with a smile. Sylar picked me up around me waist and turned, putting me behind him once he turned around again. "For a criminal with ultimate power, you seem awfully protective." The guy said. "I knew someone was watching us." he muttered. "Who are you?" He asked. I looked over at the man. He was tall with odd white hair and pricing green eyes. He only had a leather jacket on that was open showing his pale, muscular upper body. He wore black pants and black shoes. He bowed, looking up at me.

"I go by many names. My given name is Atticus. The name people give me is Shadow. The name the people that are after you as well as I have given me Silent Blood." He said, standing up straight. I stared at the man, thinking about something. "Why are you after us?" I asked. Sylar glared back at me. "Us? My dear child, you have it wrong." Sylar growled, standing directly in front of me. I stood behind him in shock. "Why?" Sylar asked.

"For reasons you need not know." Atticus said. My mind was racing, my body frozen. "You." Anger boiled in my word. Sylar looked back at me. My head was down, fists and arms shaking. I looked up, showing them I was about to lose control. "You killed my parents!" I yelled out, drawing back my lips to show sharp fangs. "Damnit." Sylar growled, thinking up of something. "Ah! Such a smart child." I began to inhale deeply, the shift beginning to take place.

The next moments seemed like a blur. Sylar threw his arm out, sending the guy into our room and through the window, getting out of our view. He then grabbed me by the waist and carried me under his arm to the car, throwing me in and getting in his self. As he pulled out of the lot and speed off down the road, I sat in the seat hunched over and breathing hard as anger and pain flew through me. "Jinx! You need to relax!" Sylar said. Tears ran down my face as I let the pain of my parents death take it's toll. "He killed them!" I said, holding onto my head. My mind began to go fuzzy as the dragon began to take over.

I was too busy haveing my break down to notice Sylar pulling the car over and stopping it. "Jinx! Calm down or you'll kill us both!" he ordered. I gritted my fangs as I began blacking out. "I can't. I can't!" I yelled as hot tears ran down my face. Next thing I know Sylar is grabbing onto my chin and pulling my face to him. He crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me hard.

Raw emotion swam through me. All the anger, pain and sorrow that was once there, was replaced with passion as he kissed me. I couldn't explain it even if I tried. All I knew is that I needed his touch. Needed to feel his body against mine. Needed him.

I leaned into the kiss, tangling my hands into his long hair. He pushed me back against the door, hovering above me and kissing me with passion I knew he always held just for me. Our mouths were moving at the same time, synced with one another. His body was curved to mine and I was able to feel his muscles that ran along my body. He had one arm holding his up whilst the other was on the side of my head, keeping my face to his. As if I could stop even if I wanted to.

Once his tongue entered my mouth, my mind just seemed to melt. I held him closer as he turned his head to get better access. He moved his hand from the side of my head and slide it slowly down the side of my body, as if trying to memorize every crave. I slide one of my hands from his head and down his arm, holding onto his hand. he turned it around and intertwined our fingers, causing shock waves of heat through my body.

Our tounges danced and mingled with one another as if performing a dance practiced a thoushand times before. I couldn't tell you how long all of this lasted, but soon the passion that was once anger began to ease and soon we slowed down. We both pulled back, breathing hard and looking at each other. I couldn't help but notice how soft his eyes looked at me or how at ease his face was.

I couldn't help but notice how easy it was to be held by him or how my lips craved his.

If this was the only way to calm me down from letting the animal take control then I must never lose control ever again, or I fear things might go farther then I would like them to ever go.


	10. Father

"Wow. Nice place." I muttered as we came up on some run down shack. Sylar parked the car and looked at the house. "I want you to stay in the car." He said. It was the first thing he said ever since this morning. "What? Why?" I asked, staring at him. He looked at me. "I'm going to kill him." He said, voice sad, but angry. He seemed lost and I knew this is difficult because he's always seemed to have parent issues. "Let me come with you." I said. He shook his head. "I want to do this alone. Just." He looked, as if debating whether to just leave now. He looked at me and pulled me in, kissing me. I contemplated breaking it, but considering what he was about to do I let him kiss me.

He pulled back, eyes closed and sighing some. "Stay in the car." He said looked at me. I sighed some, glaring. "This isn't to become a daily thing, you kissing me." he smiled, winked, and got out of the car walking up to the house.

* * *

I sat up in the seat, looking around groggily. I was now in the back, after waiting about 20 minutes I decided to get some sleep. I rubbed my head and leaned over the arm rest thing anf pushed a button on the radio so it would show the time. "God damnit!" I growled and got out of the car, walking over to the house. I hesitated when I got to the door, then shook my head. If he wasn't done by now then something obviously went wrong.

I walked in, looking around. "Back here!" I heard a old voice say. I got a confused look on my face as I walked to the back, then froze. "I was wondering when you would be walking in here." The old guy said, looking back at me. I looked at Sylar to see he held some sort of stuffed rabbit. He looked at me with eyes I couldn't read.

I laughed shaking my head. "Wow. Okay then." I grabbed a seat off to the side of them and leaned it back agsint the wall, crossing my arms. "What are you doing?" Sylar asked. "Well, being that you got locked in again, I'm going to sit and wait until he does something stupid and then I have to save you're ass." I said. The old guy laughed, making both me and Sylar look at him. "I like her. What's you're name kid?" He asked. I glared at him. "Just for the fact that I was raised to be polite and not rip people's heads off, Jinx." I said. He smiled and nodded at me. "I like you kid. What's you're power?" He asked. "That, being you are Sylar's father, I will not tell you." I said.

"Jinx, it's not like he can do anything." Sylar said. I rolled my eyes. This was getting old, fast. "Fine. I transform into animals." I said, looking around at the room with a bunch of dead ones. He laughed. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell me that." He said. "Ow." Came Sylar's voice as he dropped the knife. We both looked over at him and saw him hold up his hand, showing the cut healing. "Cell regeneration?" The old guy asked. My eyes darted to him, hearing something new in his voice.

"You can just put that thing up over there." he said to Sylar, talking about the stuffed rabbit. He nodded and stood, walking over to the far side of the room. The old guy got up and turned his back on me. As he turned around I saw a bow and arrow and my body reacted on it's own. As he shot the arrow I lept out of the seat and pounced over the table, grabbing onto the arrow, mid-air, and rolling, turning and standing, breaking the arrow in half 'causing Sylar to look at us.

"That was when he did something stupid." I said, letting my muscles shift so that they became solid. "That was very interesting, to bad it will be all for nothing!" He said as he shot another arrow at Sylar. Sylar yelled out and 'caused my attention to be diverted. As I looked at Sylar, the guy whistled and my body seemed to freeze. I went limp and fell to the ground, face first. "Jinx!" Sylar yelled, but then the guy whistled again and Sylar must have froze as well.

"Why. . .Why are you doing this?" He asked as if he were half asleep as the guy went past me and got a cart. "Don't you see? This is my second chance!" He said. "I thought you were done..." Sylar said. The fact that he could talk meant he was definitely stronger then I, 'cause I could barley breath. "That hunger, it never goes away. Life will always be meaningless!" Next thing I know, the guy went flying. "H-How?!" he yelled. "For a hunter like you, I thought you;d be able to tell when someone was playing possum." Sylar said, walking over to me and picking me up bridal style. "B-But you would be fine! You would heal!" The guy rasped as Sylar used his mind to wrap his air thing around his throat. "Yes, but then so would you." Sylar said, looking down at me. "Kill me." the old guy said. "Oh, you're going to die. Slowly and painfully." Sylar said, turning and walking away.

Sylar laid me down in the back of the car and got in the front driving off. It wasn't for a bit until the affects wore off and I shot up breathing hard. I crawled into the front seat, trying to calm my breathing. "Next...Time you want...To do something...Stupid...Listen to me!" I said, closing my eyes. As I did so I sensed something I perked up, looking around. "You too?" He growled, speeding the car up. "That's why you didn't go to sleep last night? You...Sensed him?" I asked, feeling like someone was watching me. "Yeah. For someone ot be able to sense another means something. I'd rather not stick around him to find out."


	11. Pretender

I coughed some, rolling over onto my front and getting on my elbows. I looked around and crawled over to Sylar, moving around a flaming steering wheel. "Come on. Wake up!" I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "regenerate already!" I growled, looking around frantically. Some exploded and I leaned over Sylar, making sure the debre didn't hit him. As I sat up straight, I saw Atticus with his hands in his pockets looking at me. I took one last look at Sylar, then stood, walking over him and over to Atticus.

"He's not going to be getting up for awhile." Atticus said, nodding over to Sylar in the ruble of the car that was over turned and on fire. "What the hell do you want?!" I asked, letting my eyes go yellow so I could better see in the dark. "Well, since your little boyfriend is out cold, I guess I can tell you." He said. "You see, I was captured by those government feds that have been after you. But, being as they couldn't hold me they decided to make a deal with me." I clenched my fists, not liking where this was going. "I am suppouse to capture the more dangerous bunch that they can't seem to do. At first it was just Sylar," I gritted my teeth and he smiled. "But now I have a deal for you." He said, taking a step closer.

"If you will come with me, I will act as if I never even saw Sylar." He said. I gave him a confused look. "Why? Sylar is by far more of a threat to anyone then me." He laughed, taking another step closer. "You act as if I'm going to hand you in. No. I want you for myself." I froze at that. "I've been following you guys for quite sometime, though I lost track once that company took ahold of you. I know what you're capable of." I took a step back, coming up with a plan. "What's you're power anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, I guess that is a bit of a mystery for you." He said, thinking about it. "Well, I call it Shadow control." he said. "I am able to move through the shadows at light speed, giving off the appearance as transporting." He said, now behind me." I flipped backwards, and landed on my feet, getting into a fighting position. "I am able to get a strand of shadow and control it." He reached his hand out and I saw a shadow rise up. "And I am able to create figures with them." He expanded his fingers and the shadow took shape of a human. He then dropped his hand and the thing fell back into the dark ground. I stood there thinking of a plan. "Well? What will it be? Him? Or you?" He asked, making me think of my dream.

"You? Or the boy?" Claire asked, pointing the gun to my son. To Sylar and my son.

I glared at him. "I think you're out of your mind." With that I ran at him, jumping and shifting into a black dragon. He ducked down as I swooped down and grabbed onto Sylar. As I did so, I felt something latch onto my wing. I cried out as it tore it. I looked over and saw four slash marks torn into my wing. I looked down and saw Atticus with his hand raised, a shadow raised with it.

I flew up high into the night sky, then evened out once I was in the clouds. The pain was excessive, but I made sure to keep going until I reached a safe point. I stayed air born until morning, finding a cliff top that was able to hide us both. As I came over it, I dropped Sylar as easily as I could. Then I shifted mid-air and fell, rolling and finally stopping on my back, breathing hard and bleeding. I laid there eyes closed, arms spread out with my side bleeding from the wound Atticus gave me.

A shadow came over me and I flinched, my eyes shooting open. I sighed some, putting my head back down. "Sorry, didn't meant to startle you." Sylar said and he hovered above me. I nodded some, wiping the blood from my mouth. "No problem." I said between breathes. When I noticed he stayed above me, I opened my eyes again to look at him. He was laying down to the side of me, arms on either side of my head as he just stared at me. "What?" I asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. He smiled some. "This isn't going to work out." He said, 'causing me to look at him confused. "What? Me saving you? Yeah, I agree. It's getting old now." I said and he just shook his head.

"I'm tired of playing pretend." He said, running his hand down the side of my face. "I can't act as if I feel nothing for you anymore." his brown eyes where a lot lighter in the sun as he looked down at me. "For the fact that you've been with me for so long, I know you feel the same for me as I do for you." I looked away at that. "Jinx, look at me." I sighed some, looking at him. "You can try and deny it as much as you want, but I know how you work. I know what makes you tick. And I just want to say, I won't hurt you like I did before." I just stared at him as he said this. "I can't trust you." I said, speaking my mind. "You may not trust me, but you like me." I grunted some at that. "I know it's true, and I can prove it." He said, now sounding determined. "Oh yeah? ho-" He kissed me before I even finished my sentence, getting down on his elbows.

I hesitated. I knew I should push him back, stop the kiss. Hell, I wanted to so I could prove him wrong. But I was incapable of such a feat. the momeant his lips touched mine I knew I was a victum to his lust. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back with all that I had. He smiled, knowing he proved his point, but decided not to stop the kiss. Our mouths moved as one, the passion between us growing with each second.

He licked my lip, asking for entry and I decided to at least deny him that. He growled some into the kiss, making me smile. At that point, he flipped us around, 'causing me to gasp some as I landed on top of him. With that opportunity, he moved his tongue into my mouth.

Just like before, my mind went into over-drive as he did this, 'causing a light moan to escape me. being that now I lay on top of him, he ran his hands along my back, 'causing me to dip into him and kiss him harder. His tongue roamed my mouth, memorizing every aspect of it. I ran my hands through his long hair, enjoying the feel of how silky it felt. I also noticed how his whiskers rubbed against my face, and I couldn't help but like the feel of it.

He pulled back, giving me a couple of short, but sweet, kisses. I swallowed some, opening my eyes to look at him. He had one hand behind his head, whilst the other was running lightly along my spine. He also had on that stupid, sexy ass smile that came on his face whenever he was right. "That proved nothing." I said, causing him to laugh. "I'm just a angsty teenager with hormones." I said, trying to explain the way I felt for him could only be lust or raging hormones.

He moved a strand of hair behind my ear, putting his hand at the back of my neck. "We both know you are far beyond in you're years to be called a teenager at this point." He said. "And what you fail to relize is that, that, proves everything. 'Cause no matter what the situation," He pulled my head down to him, kissing me again. Unable to help myself, I kissed back. He broke the kiss, putting his forehead to mine. "You always kiss back." He whispered, his hot breath fanning over my face.

I kept my eyes closed, enjoying the feel of him holding me. It was hard to think of a reason to prove him wrong when he had me laying on top of him after he just basically proclaimed his love for me, which is weird by the way. I mean, hot shot serial killer Sylar just said he can't live without me. That's a idea that's hard to wrap around.

I dunno how long we stayed like this, but he stayed silent, letting my mind try and work things out. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently, searching for something. "Can we...Stay here for awhile? I don't think I can shift." I said. He sighed some, closing his eyes. "As you wish." He said, pulling me in for another kiss. It was short, but meant just the same as the others.

He put his head down and I shifted off of him. to his surprise, I wrapped my arm around him and laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and laid his hand on the sore spot. He lifted his hand when I winced, and looked at the blood on his hands. "What the hell happened?" He asked, anger in his voice. I closed my eyes and held onto him tighter, nuzzling my head into his chest. "I'll tell you later." I said. I knew when I told him what was with that guy, he would be angry and most likely wanting to go out and find him. For as long as this feeling would last, I just wanted to stay right here.

He sighed some, putting one hand on my arm that was acrosse his chest and the other ran along my spine. Something told me he didn't want to ruin the momeant either, being that this is what he wanted since he came back into my life. Is it just me or have things gone quite a bit floppy since then?


	12. Christmas oneshot

Note: (Rated M for sex scene near the end) OKAY!! This is my Christmas one shot thing. I put it in this story because it's the same OC and same story line, but it has NOTHING to do with the story. Just a little thing I thought of and wanted to write. There will be a sex scene near the end, but you can read up to there if you don't like sex scenes. I spent four days coming up with good ideas and such for this, so I hope you enjoy it :D Have a merry Christmas and PLEASE enjoy!

Disclaimer: Song by 'The Servant':Liquefy.

* * *

I reached up on my tipsy toes trying to get the ornament on the tree. After a bit, it was suddenly lifted from my hand and was placed where I wanted it to go. I sighed and turned around to look at Sylar who was reading on the couch. "Aren't you going to help?" I asked. He just flipped a page. "Why? I'm not even sure why you are celebrating Christmas." He said, leaning back on the couch. "What are you talking about?" I asked, getting some garland and began going around the tree. "Well, with the things we've done, I doubt we should celebrate a holiday for Jesus. Plus, we have no friends or family, so no point in decorating or even enjoying the holiday." He said, flipping a page. I thought about his point of view as I finished up with the tree.

"What do you think?" I asked, stepping back and looking at it. "Looks useless to me." I rolled my eyes and turned to him. "What are you reading anyway?" I asked, walking over to behind the couch and reading what he was. "I dunno. Found it on you're bed." He said and my eyes went wide as I took the book from him. "I wasn't done with that." He said, sighing some. I walked around and put the book on the table. "So why aren't you all happy and such? It's almost Christmas!" I said. He sighed. "I hate Christmas." He said.

I stared at him, seeing his angry and depressed expression. I could tell this was a time for family for him, and with his mommy issues...

I snapped, smiling and walking out of the room into his. "What are you-"

"Take off your shirt!" I yelled across the room. There was a awkward silence and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed one of his wife beaters and walked out, throwing it at him and walking into my room. "What's going on?" He asked. "I know something that'll get you to forget Christmas and have a good time." I said as I took off my shirt and put on a red spaghetti strap. "Sex?" He asked with a board expression. I rolled my eyes as I changed into some skinny jeans.

I walked out seeing him pull the tank top over his head. I couldn't help but glance down at his stomach to look at the hard muscles. "The way you're looking at me I'm seriously considering it is sex." He said, and I looked up as he pulled the shirt all the way down. "Shut up and follow me."

_One autumn you once said to me _

_There's too much stuff around _

_The bus groaned along _

_You put your hand upon the window _

_The town And I thought_

_You look just fine to me _

_You look just fine to me _

_You look just fine to me_

"...You don't know me at all, do you Jinx?" Sylar asked as he looked up at the building. "Oh come on! It's clubbing. Rave clubbing to be exact! No dancing experience needed! You can't honestly say you've never been clubbing before." He looked down at me and I looked at him. "Good point. Well, there's a first ti- HEY!" I jogged over to him and grabbed onto his arm as he began walking away. "It's cold. I'm tired and I don't want to do this." He said. I rolled my eyes and held onto his arm tighter. "It's warm in there." I said and he just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You can probably get laid or something." He just glared down at me. I sighed some, thinking of something. "Think of it this way. Look at all those people." He did, then looked back down at me. "Statistically, one of them must have a power." He looked above my head at that, thinking. I laughed some. "You are the only guy I know that would get off on that, but not on sex." I said, letting him go. "Where are you going?" He asked as I made my way around back. "I'm transforming and sneaking in. I suggest you do the same." I said, winking.

*Sylar's POV*

_Shall we liquefy _

_Oh you and I _

_And mingle in the stream?  
_

_Shall we liquefy _

_Oh you and I _

_And vanish into the sea?_

I made my way to the bar, a scowl on my face. Using Edan's power, I was able to get in without any trouble. I sat down at the bar, ordering a whisky shot, and sat with my back to the bar looking out at the dance floor. There were blinking colored lights and loud techno music. People were thrashing about and grinding up on each other. It was appealing in the general sense that I was male, but in the whole sense, pointless. I knew no one where would actually have a ability, I just did this to shut her up. It's not everyday that she actually wants to do something. Lately she just sits on the couch and reads that book.

I smiled some.

She knew I didn't 'happen' upon the book. It was in her dresser and I couldn't resist myself when she left to get food. It would seem to be a book about transformations. Most likely the author was like her. It told me a lot of stuff I already knew, and something that I didn't.

Mating.

It would seem Animal transformers have a certain animal icon inside of them, which I knew since hers was a dragon, and they have a lot of the same quality's as it. Including senses, instincts and partners/sex life. Some animals can have as many partners as they want, where as some can't. When I read that, I went to the section where it had all the animals listed with their qualities and such. I was surprised to see they actually had a dragon. Her traits, that I knew of, were sensitive hearing, able to see in the dark, can only eat meat and has a keen sense of reading people.

With dragons, the partner thing was different then others. From what I read, other transformers would have one specific person they could mate too, and only them. If they never met, then they could never mate. Others they have to see someone and mate to them then. With Dragons, it kinda made me smile. The person would have to trust the other completely, and then have sex. After that, they were mated. For life. If they didn't trust 'em, it was no deal.

I gave up trying to deny her awhile ago. Her, however, still was being quite childish about her feelings for me. I've been plenty patient, and even been keeping my distance from her, but after reading that, I couldn't let her out of my sights. She was fair game to anyone, and as much as I hated it, I can't have her be someone Else's. For some reason, her excessive need to be in control, her perfect body that fit to mine, and her electric attitude attract me like no other.

I thought about the idea of her being mine for a bit. Having her by my side for life. It almost made me want to...Settle down. That is probaly the weirdest thought. Having a home, a wife and a kid. But then again, I could pitucre me and her. It was somthing that I couldn't grimance at. Something I almost longed for in a way. Not having to worry about people after me. Not running everywhere and not worrying about the hunger.

As if on cue, I spotted her dancing her way to the bar, a light shake to her hips that were exposed. I smiled some as I watched her just make her way over to me, forgetting any kind of bad feelings I had for this day.

She came up next to me and I just kept my eyes on the dance floor. "The point of this was for you to get with someone and dancing until you felt better." She said. I leaned my head back on my shoulder to look at her. No matter how many times I told her, and no matter how passionately we kissed as to settle down her anger, she just couldn't comprehend how much she meant to me. What a silly child.

She ordered a shot and sat down, facing me. "I don't dance." I said and she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but look over her body, being that she wasn't wearing guy clothes as she normally did. The tank top she wore was vibrant red that stopped just above her belly button, showing her famine muscles that lined her stomach and beautiful curves that most wished they had. She wore jeans that hugged her legs and showed how strong they were. For some reason, that was quite sexy to me.

She downed the shot with a grimace, then looked at me. "Don't be such a buzz kill and go be a male." She said, standing. I couldn't help but laugh some at her comment. "For someone who reads people, you don't have a clue do you?" I said. She shrugged, leaned over me and grabbed my shot, downing it by my ear and standing back up straight. "I know you better then you think." Was all she said as she walked away.

Damn. Just when I think she couldn't be any hotter she goes and pulls moves like those.

_Still sleeping _

_you woke me up _

_Muttering in your dream _

_In darkness _

_I could feel you _

_Your little body breathe_

*Normal POV*

I smiled some as I got back on the dance floor and began to dance wildly. Normally, I would pick a guy and grind up with them, but for some reason I just couldn't do that this time. I don't mind dancing alone though. With the shots running through me, I just let my body do it's own thing as my mind went blank. This was something I could do that the animal would just go away and I wouldn't have that always nagging at the back of my mind.

The song ended and changed to a fast techno song. the rainbow lights turned into normal strpb lights and everyone began screaming as tension rose up in the air.

I was beginning to really get into it when a guy decided to come up behind me and start grinding into me. I jumped forward and turned to him, shaking my head. "Not this one." I said over the music. He grinned, winking at me. he was tall, with sleeked back blond hair. I saw he didn't have a shirt on, and was lined with muscle, though I was no where attracted to him. "Come on babe. You're hot. I'm hot. End of story." He said, getting close to me and began dancing. I pushed him back, glaring. "Sorry dude, not tonight." His became serious. "You're telling me you came here without the intention of getting any?" He said. "Yeah." He laughed. "Hard to get. I find that sexy." he said, going up close to me and grabbing both of my arms.

Knowing I couldn't do anything because it would 'cause a scene, he was able to put my arms around his neck and bring me in contact with him as he started to grind up with me. "No one refuses me." He growled, glaring down at me. I glared at him, wishing I could transform and tear him up. Though I bet he would taste gross. Most assholes do.

He leaned down and kissed me hard. I made a disgusted face as he did so, trying to break his grip. He broke it, growling. "Not now buddy." He said, going to kiss me again, as I leaned back to avoid it. He sighed and stood up straight, letting me go. "What? Go find you're own chick. I already called this one." He said. I began whipping my lips and looked up to see the guy talking to someone. He turned around and grabbed a hold my my wrist hard, pulling me away. "Come on. Let's go somewhere we can be alone." I grimaced, trying to break his hold. Next thing I know, the guy is flat on his face and I was pulled back against a hard body.

I freaked a bit, and looked up. I sighed some and relaxed, seeing Sylar glaring above my head at the guy, his hands on my shoulders. I looked back and the guy stood, looking our way. "What's your deal?!" he growled. "I believe she doesn't want to be with you." Sylar said, his voice scary calm, even over the loud music. The guy laughed. "Who cares? It's just a girl. And I called her." I glared at him, moving forward some. Sylar held onto my tighter, pulled me against his body. "You're going to say sorry to her, leave this place, and never think of a women again." Sylar said in a different voice. The guy froze then looked at me. "Sorry to bother you." He said and left.

I sighed some, turning to Sylar. "Thanks." I said. He smiled some. "So, you get off on this kinda stuff?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "No. I wanted to dance by myself. " I said. He nodded some and turned to leave. I bit my lip, a strange emptynes creepying up as he did so.

I launched forward and grabbed onto his arm, making him stop and look back at me. I pulled on his arm and got him to come forward and face me. "But, being that you saved me and all, plus you aren't even trying to get with anyone, I owe you a dance." He just stared down at me with fathomless eyes. I smiled a bit nervously as I put his hands on my hips and then wrapped my hands around his neck.

We were now touching, looking at one another a bit awkwardly. That was soon broken when he smirked some and wrapped his arms around my waist and began a rhythm to the beat. The song changed though to a slower techno song, and something inside me churned.

I began moving to the slow beat, undoubtedly moving against him. As the song got more in depth, he pulled me even closer, our bodies pushed together and our faces only a couple of inches apart. We stared at each other with the only thing I could tell was lust and passion. He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, breathing in. I did the same, smelling his unique scent. I never told him, but he smelled really good. A mix of pine tree and orange. Very odd, but damn was it amazing.

He ran his hands up my sides and ran the length of my arms, grabbing them from behind his neck and releasing him. I was a bit confused, then realized he was starting to turn me around. I did so without skipping a beat and now my back was to his chest.

He had our fingers laced, my arms were crossed across my body as our hands were at my hips. He began dancing, now in full control. Something the dragon didn't like, but damn did it feel good with him in the lead. I rested my head back on his shoulder, dancing with him. "I thought you didn't dance." I said in his ear. He grinded up against me then. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped me then, no matter how much I wanted to. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, making me feel his smile. "For you, I'd do just about anything."

He then bit my neck in my sweet spot, grinding against me at the same time. My body shuddered against his as I let another moan roll out of me. He let my hands go and I picked my head up some, looking at him. He looked at me and that was when I knew it was over. I picked my arm up and put it to the back of his neck, bringing his lips down on mine. He inhaled deeply, putting one hand on the back of my neck, whilst going to my free arm on my stomach and entwining our fingers.

The passion that erupted was explosive. Our mouths moved slowly, passionately. I tangled my hand in his hair, feeling euphoria and bliss sprout through my body. This was the first time I kissed him without a reason. Normally I would be having a meltdown about to black out and he would have to kiss me to turn the anger into passion. But there was no anger this time. Just pure ecstasy. I would have been scared, if it wasn't for the fact that it just felt to damn good. His body against mine. His mouth conquering mine. Our hands laced together. It all was just so...Perfect.

We broke apart, eyes closed and breathing hard. I turned around, eyes still closed and wrapped my arms around his neck, sill trying to catch my breath. He put his forehead agasint mine, nuzziling some. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with such intensity, I was almost breath taken.

"Damn..."

_And I thought _

_You feel just fine to me _

_You feel just fine to me _

_You feel just fine to me_

He slammed me up against the wall, closing the door with his mind as our mouths raced against each other. I'm not sure how, but we managed to get to the apart meant in a civilized way. The the moment he opened the door, though, his mouth was on mine. Looks like ol' calm and thoughtful is a bit heated tonight.

My hands were at his neck, feeling how strong it was, whilst his were on either side of my head. "We can stop" He said, going back down on my lips. I groaned a bit as his hands moved to my sides and ran the length of me, stopping at my hips and pulling me to him. "I seriously doubt that at this point." I manged to say as he brought his lips back onto mine.

He broke the kiss, kissing a trail from my mouth to my neck. "Does that mean you trust me?" He asked against my skin.I bit my lip, putting my head to the side as so he could have more access to more flesh. "Yes." I whispered. He ran the length of my neck with his nose all the way up to my ear. "Say it." He whispered in my ear.

He always liked power play, somthing the dragon hated, something he did on purpose to push my buttons. It wanted to be in charge, but for the fact that he knew this, and still got to be in control was really, really sexy.

He pinned me against the wall with his body, his hot breath against my sensitive ear. Hell. I just have sensitive skin and this was sending my over the edge. "Say it." He growled seductively, biting the top of my ear. I trembled at this, wanting to melt, but he held me tight against the wall. "I trust you, Gabriel." The words came out of my mouth before my mind could process them, and when it did I winced.

I felt his body stiffen against mine as he raised his head and looked at me incredulously. I bit my lip, thinking of anything to say. "I-I wasn't th-" He kissed me hard, passionately. Probably more so then before. "I don't think my name ever sounded so right..." He whispered against my lips. I smiled as we began kissing again, more slowly this time as to savior it.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, 'causing a slight moan to come from him. He had one hand on each of my thighs as he had to lean his head all the way back to keep our heated kiss going.

_Shall we liquefy _

_Oh you and I _

_And mingle in the stream?  
_

_Shall we liquefy _

_Oh you and I _

_And vanish into the sea?_

He sat me down on the bed, leaning over still kissing me. He broke it, standing up and taking off the wife beater, letting me see the hard line of muscles that lined his body. With a smirk at my look, he came forward and kissed me again. I began scooting back and he followed, never breaking the kiss, so we were both on, him on top of me. I couldn't help but run my hands down his stomach and chest, feeling the hardness of his abs and pecks under my hands.

He forced his tongue into my mouth, as if I would deny him at this point. Just like always, my body melted as he did this. As our tongues played, he moved the straps of my tank top down, then put a finger at the top of it. He began moving his finger down the fabric, cutting it as he did so with his mind. Once he got to the bottom, he flicked his fingers and the tank top was off of me. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss at how he decided to undress me.

As I did to him, he ran his large hand over my stomach, between my breasts and up to my neck. I felt him lift his finger and at that my bra was gone. "That's cheating." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and kissed me, biting onto my lower lip. "That's ironic since the fact that you are in fact the cheat." He said against my lips. He kissed me tenderly before I could show my confused expression. "How so?" I asked, making him smile into the kiss.

"Well, let's start at the beggninig." He said, pulling back just enough so I could see his intense brown eyes, though they looked blakc from the hunger that seemed to consume him.

He ran his hand along my skin, looking down as he did so. "Your skin is soft and fragile, making you look weak and normal." He glanced at me. "When in fact you are strong and nearly unbreakable." He ran his hand between my breasts and I shuddered in pleasure. His hand went up my neck and now his finger traced along my jawline. "Your face, beautiful and luring, but your expression is deadly, giving people the impression of someone who is angry and unapproachable." He watched his hand move along my face, as I took in what he said. "But in reality, your emotionally compromised and constantly in pain." He looked at me as he said this, making his words sink all the more deeper. "Your eyes are blank and mysterious as darkness itself," I saw that flame in his eyes that always came when he started to figure how things worked. "When in fact your as heated and smoldering as fire." He leaned down and kissed me lightly, as if I would break. "Everything about you is contradiction in itself. How could one man elude something so beautiful?" He whispered and kissed me slowly, passionately. He broke and kissed along my jaw and Bent his head by my ear. "I know what makes you tick." He whispered, grinding his teeth at the top of my ear.

That one sentence made me realize how much, if nothing else, he noticed me. I closed my eyes as he came back up and kissed me. Within the next 5 minutes, both of our pants were off. He broke our heated kiss, kissing down my jaw and then down the base of my neck, nipping some. As he did this, one of his hands found their way to one of my breasts, and started messaging it. I moaned some, making him smirk into my sensitive skin.

He moved along the base of my neck to the side, to the curve of my neck between it and my shoulder. As he did this he moved his hand to the other breast and did the same thing to it. He began biting and sucking on my neck, 'causing me to move my head to the side to give him more room. Between his mouth and hand, I couldn't help the moans that eased their way out of me.

His hand moved from my breast and down the line of my stomch. As he did this, he gave one last bite of my neck, then kissed the spot he was nawing on. I am pretty positive I now have a hickey.

_Will I always love you?  
_

_I just don't know I'll give it a go _

_Will you always love me?  
_

_How could you know?  
_

_Just give it a go_

He removed my panties with ease as he began kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling how strong it was. I missed the part where he took off his boxers, but I did notice when he positioned hiself over my entrance. I smiled into the kiss. "What? no foreplay?" I asked. He growled deeply, causing shivers to go down my spine. It was something so primal, that even the dragon responded to it.

_I was at a party _

_That's when it came to me _

_Oh what a moment _

_I was reading a magazine in someone's bedroom_

_ And I thought_

_ You're just so fine to me _

_You're just so fine to me_

_ You're just so fine to me_

He entered me then, 'causing a gasp to leave me. He quickly kissed me as I got use to his length. Once the surprise left me, I closed my eyes and relaxed some. Taking this as a hint, he broke the kiss and began thrusting. I let go of his neck and gripped the sheets of the bed. He soon thrusted fast and hard, and I kept up with him, meeting every thrust. After a bit, I felt my insides clench and I knew I was about to have a climax. Considering he sped up and hit every sweet spot I have, I was guessing he was about to hit his as well.

We both came at the same time, moans escaping from us both. He hung over me, hair in his face and hands on either side of my head as he had his eyes clenched closed and was trying to catch his breath. Being part animal, I was able to catch my breath before him. I opened my eyes to stare at him. I couldn't help but find how his hair hung in front of his face incredibly sexy.

I reached up and ran my hand through his hair, 'causing him to open his eyes and stare at me. I smiled some, 'causing him to smirk. He pulled out of me and fell down beside me, on his back, still breathing hard. I reached down and grabbed the sheets pulling them over both of us as I laid down half on him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, running his thumb back and fourth on the curve of my side.

Shall we liquefy

Oh you and I

And mingle in the stream?

Shall we liquefy

Oh you and I

And vanish into the sea?

_Shall we liquefy_

_Oh you and I_

_And mingle in the stream?_

_Shall we liquefy_

_Oh you and IAnd vanish into the sea?_

"Damn." He said once he finally caught his breath. I laughed a bit as he said that, running my hand along his chest. "You were telling the truth." He said out of nowhere. I furred my brow and propped my chin on his shoulder to look at him. He had one hand behind his head, a smile on his face as me moved his head some to look at me as well. "What?" I asked. His smile grew. "When I asked if you trusted me, you were telling the truth." I just stared at him for the longest time, watching as he watched me. It looked as if he was waiting for some realization to hit me, as if He knew something he shouldn't...

My eyes went wide.

"The book." I whispered. He smiled even more, if possible, and moved the hand that was on my side and moved a stray hair from my face. "But...If you knew...Why..?" I asked, closing my eyes and trying to think up of a reason for such madness. "It's because I didn't want anyone else to have you." I opened my eyes and stared into his, the lights I put up earlier shimmered in the room and lit him up, showing how serious he is. "Sylar-" He closed his eyes. "Call me by my real name." He asked, looking at me. I swallowed some. "Gabriel, you do know what this means right? The dragon mating?" I asked. He smiled and ran his hand along my face. "Did you read about the maties? How the mating affects them?" I asked, almost become frantic.

He put and finger to my lips, calming me. "It means we our bonded for life. Combined by the soul itself." He whispered. I moved his hand from my mouth and closed my eyes. "It means not only can you not choose anyone else and are stuck with me, but being that I am the transformer, the Bond makes it to where I can make you do anything I wish." I said, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

He got a gleam in his.

He leaned forward, entwining our fingers and putting his mouth by my ear. "I always liked a women in charge." With that he kissed me, sealing the deal and telling me he wouldn't just lie down play dead for the dragon. I kissed back with everything I had, unable to find this man excessively sexy.

He broke the kiss, putting his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispered. I couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. It seemed unnatural for them to be said by him. My body shook and my insides tightened, a feeling of pure Ecstasy raced through my veins.

I opened my eyes to stare into his, smiling some.

"No matter how stupid and how much of a death wish you have, I love you too."


	13. Darkness Surrounding

**I stared at him with a slight smile as he glared at me. "Unbelievable! I get knocked out for two minutes and someone is already after you!" he growled standing and walking over to the window. I stayed silent, not having anything to say. "I need to see his power to know how it works, but from what you told me, it's not something to mess around with. " He turned to look at me and I looked at him. "Shadow control. Very useful, but I wouldn't be able to get close enough to get it." He said, his mind working. I looked around at the motel room, bored. We were now in Chicago, a reason Sylar hadn't told me yet.**

"**How's the cut?" He asked and I winced some, putting a hand on my side. "Fine." I lied. When I went to the bathroom, I just put a ton of wraps on it as so he wouldn't see the bleeding. Of course, I forgot about one of his new abilities. "Lair." He muttered walking over. I sighed some as he kneeled down and lifted my shirt up, stopping when he got to the cut. "Damn it Jinx!" He growled, standing and walking over to a suitcase, grabbing the first aid kit. I groaned.**

"**If you let it bleed out, then you'll pass out. Plus it could get infected. Do you have any idea how annoy that would be if that happened?" He asked as he set the kit on the ground as he kneeled in front of me. "Take off your shirt."**

**I looked down at him and he rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby." I sighed some, reluctantly pulling the shirt off. I looked down at saw the blood leaked through. "I knew I should have brought you to the hospital. Now your stuck with my handy work." He sighed some and pulled out a needle and thread. I inhaled some, getting ready for the pain.**

**He placed his hand on my thigh looking at the cut intently. "You said he used a shadow?" He asked. I nodded. "Interesting." He muttered, tilting his head. "What?" I asked. "Along the edges, here." He pointed his finger, running along the edge of the scar. "There is a faint trace of black. A shadow I'm guessing." There was that spark in his eye telling me he was figuring something out. He then turned his head up right, inhaling. "You have a lot of muscle. It's going to hurt more so because of it." He glanced up at me and I nodded.**

**I hissed as he poked the needle through, clenching onto the chair. "Breath in." He said. I did so and he poked the needle out of my skin, tightening the tread. After a couple of stitches, I felt something in my head. I pulled it off as pain, but it felt so odd.**

"**So, why are we here-anyway?" I asked, wincing some as he pulled through my skin again. "I believe there's a kid here with a useful ability." He said. "You think?" I asked. "I heard about it from someone and decided to cheek it out. That's normally how it works." he said, snipping the thread and getting up.**

**He walked into the bathroom and came back out with a wet washcloth. He kneeled back down in front of me and began getting the dried blood off. "Jinx, when was the last time you ate?" He asked, looking up at me. "I dunno." I said. He sighed some. "You know with your ability that's dangerous." I rolled my eyes. **

**As I did so I felt like something was engulfing the back of my brain. I closed my eyes tightly, hearing something. Laughter maybe? "Jinx!" I opened my eyes to see Sylar in front of me, hands on my shoulder. "What's wrong with you?" I shook my head, inhaling. "I…" I stood and held my head, tripping and falling on my hands on knees. **

**Laughter echoed throughout the room, cold and merciless. The room began to spin as darkness filled my vision. My body shook as coldness seeped into my blood. I felt my scar burn as I tried to stay awake. **

_**I'll show you why what I'm capable off**_


	14. Confusion

Note:Sorry again, I just want to say I made a little banner for this story, plus I found a perfect song for the story. I think you should cheek both of 'em out, and enjoy the story!

(Song).com/watch?v=E6OhM4rDQnI&feature=PlayList&p=3AB9EF190DA6B0AF&index=20

(Banner).com/albums/ii31/kakashigirl1/?action=view¤t;=&newest=1

**The darkness exploded and I found myself standing in front of a house I didn't recognize. I looked around, turning and found I was in some sort of neighborhood. I heard thunder and looked up to see a sky inked out with dark grey clouds. **

"_**Katharine!?"**_

**My head shot to the house in front of me. There was a women standing in the doorway, looking angry and worried. She had black hair with icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce anything they looked at. As I took a step forward, I felt the oddest sensation pass through me. Next thing I know, a good ran through me, running up to the house. My eyes went wide as I saw the long black hair that flowed behind the small kid.**

"_**There you are! You almost gave me a heart attack!"**_

**The women said as the small girl jumped up on the porch and ran into the mothers arms. **

"_**Sorry mommy. I just wanted to see the lightning."**_

**The girl said. The mother shook her head, looking worried.**

"_**Come on. Dinners done."**_

**They both went in the house, leaving me on the street. "Now isn't that cute?" I looked over and saw Atticus with his hands in his pockets, looking at the house. He then looked at me with a smile, his leather jacket waving in the upcoming storm's wind, showing me his pale and muscular torso. "What's going on?" I asked. He smiled more, his white hair waving and cold eyes looking through me. **

**He took a step forward, a predator like feel to his move. "You and your little loverboy seem to have underestimated me. Something I'm not to keen on." He said, narrowing his eyes. "What's going on? What is all of this? Where are we?" I asked. He smiled again, walking up to me and tapping his finger on my forehead. "We're in your mind." he then walked past me. "The shadow I attacked you with wasn't to harm you, but to allow me to have a connection with you. Once I have that, I can lurk in the shadows of you're mind." I just stared at him as he casually walked up the street. **

"**Shadows in my mind?" I asked. He stopped and turned to look at me. "Everyone has darkness in them. Some, most then others." He glanced at the house and so did I. "The question is, what shadows do you possess?" When I looked back he was gone.**

**I looked around, then at the house, his words running through my head. "What shadows do you possess?"** **I got on a straight face and walked up to the house.**

* Atticus's POV*

I smiled as she walked into the house, knowing my plan could not fail. I closed my eyes and morphed out of her mind, returning in outside of the motel room they were in. I was about to leave when I felt a something move in the shadows behind me. "Out for a walk?" I asked, turning around to look at Sylar.

He stared at me, as if waiting for me to do something. I smiled, putting my hand up. "You forget I work with high people, so I know all about you and you're power. I don't intend for you to dissect it. Not just yet." He raised a eyebrow. "In that case." he raised his hand up, sending me flying, landing against the wall. He kept me pinned against the wall, walking up slowly.

"Do you intend to kill me?" I asked, smiling. He raised his other hand, pointing his finger out. "Yes." Was all he said. "I know that look in you're eye." He stopped, tilting his head. "That hunger. It's unbearable isn't it?" He clenched his jaw and I knew I had him. "You're not the only one who has it. The Hunger consumes a lot of us, and comes in different shapes and sizes." He lowered his arm a bit, taking in what I was saying. "With you're ability to understand how things work, your Hunger is to take power, to understand how it works. You just got psycho, like most with the hunger, and took it on a while other level." He smirked some, letting me know I got on his prideful side.

"With my power, My Hunger is for death, for blood. Hence the name Silent Blood." I said. "That's a hunger easily quenched. I'll deal with that, along with you're power." He said, raising his arm again. I felt the pain that came with cuts, the blood ran down my forehead.

"Now, take Jinx for instance." He stopped cold, staring at me. "Ah, yes. Your only weak spot." He swallowed some. "I can tell. When I said her name, the shadows left you're eyes." He just stared at me and I smiled, realizing something. "Interesting. It seems she actually makes you feel normal. The Hunger is suppressed and the vile is cleared from your mind. " I thought about it a minute, laughing. "How cute." He glared, clenching his hand tighter making the invisible grip around my throat tighten.

"Jinx has a Hunger as well." I said, looking him straight in the eye. His grip loosened some as so I could speak better. "That thing, that animal inside of her? It's living proof of the Hunger. It's the worst of them all. Pure. Uncontrollable." He stared at me, confused and angry. God this man was so fun to play with.

"She will be consumed by it in the end. But, being how smart she is, she will realize it's happening before it dose." I smirked as he tilted his head again. "And when she dose, what do you think will happen?" I asked. He just stared blankly, trying to hide the swirl of emotions I have brought him. "She'll leave you." I said, trying to connect to his mind now, seeing the shadows return in his eyes. "I can teach her. I've taught others." he said, looking away, as if convincing his self. I laughed, making him look back to me. "How do you expect her to stay with someone who can't even control his own Hunger?" he began breathing more shallowly. Time to finish this up.

"She'll leave you. Then, she'll come to me, begging for my help." I smiled, feeling the coolness of the shadows that were being casted from the sunset. "I'm already teaching her what I'm capable of. She'll soon come to realize who the stronger man is." He looked back at the door, then to me. "Goes to show how little you know about her." he smiled and raised his hand again. I smiled and closed my eyes, disappearing in the shadows, but not before getting a tiny connection to Sylar. "She'll never love you like she'll love me." I said in his mind, letting it echo.

I was now leaning against the back of the motel wall, smiling as I listened to him scream out in rage and smash something. I chuckled some and walked away, putting my sunglasses on and heading over to my bike.

"All is fair in love and war my friend."


	15. Reliving The Past And Dark Confessions

**The first thing that hit me was the strong scent of meat. I closed the door behind me, looking around. There were stairs to the right and a couch to the left, making a little walk way. I walked down it, looking past the couch and seeing a nice set up of a living room. In front of the couch was a odd looking coffee table with a chest board on it. There was a large screen TV in the corner with a game station hooked to it.**

**There was a door way kinda thing, with French doors against the wall. I walked through, looked around. To the left was a dinning room with doors that lead to the back porch. To the right was the kitchen, where two people were at. I walked over, listening into what they were saying.**

"_**-Stop being so paranoid." **_**The man said, who was at the stove cooking pork chops. He was tall and very built. Black hair, black eyes.**_**"How can't I be? You know powers are genetic! And she's been acting odd lately."**_ **The women said, looking at me. I froze, thinking she could see me with her piercing blue eyes, but she looked back to the man. **_**"Different how?" **_**The man asked. "**_**Well, she keeps going out in the storms. Maybe she can control the weather."**_** The women said, making the man laugh.**_** "Sean can control the weather, so you know how that works."**_** he said. "**_**She seems to be more energetic."**_

"_**She's eight."**_** My eyes went wide as he said that. Right then, I knew what was happening. **_**"She's also getting stronger and faster. Plus,"**_** The women leaned in, going into a whisper. **_**"She is able to hear something I say in the bedroom, when she's out in the woods."**_** The man perked at that.**_** "Then I fear for the worst. We mustn't tell her. Go get her for dinner."**_** He said and the women left.**

**I leaned against the wall, falling down it and sitting on my butt, hands on my head. "Unbelievable. Bustard is showing me what I've been dreaming off." I shook, putting my hands over my eyes. If that is true, then I am truly scared.**

**I sighed some, standing and went to the stairs. I heard thunder and sighed some, walking up the stairs.**_** "How many times have I told you to not sit on the ceiling?"**_** I heard the women say. I got to the top and turned to the door on the left, walking in. The women was standing in front of the window, as the little girl started to climb back in. **_**"Sorry mommy. Being up high makes me happy."**_** The girl said. The women sighed. "**_**Okay baby. Go on down, dinners ready."**_** the women said whilst the girl ran past me.**

"**I know you're there." My eyes went wide as the women turned to look at me, her eyes now a bright silver color. "What-?" I asked, looking around seeing if anyone else was here. I looked back to her, tilting my head. "I saw you from the street when you first arrived." She looked me up and down. "This…Is so trippy." I said, eyes wide. "Who are you? Not a time traveler." He tilted her head, looking at me. **

**I bit my lip, looking at her. "Sylar." I said. "Jinx Sylar." She nodded some, walked to the window. I turned some, looking confused. Sylar? Really? God I'm lame. "Well -"**

"**Call me Jinx! Er, please." I said. "Okay, fine. Jinx. What are you?" I looked back to her. "I'm a shape shifter." her head shot to me, her eyes became icy as she walked up to me. I took a step back as she got in my face, looking me over. She then gasped some, stepping back and putting her hand over her mouth. "Katharine?" She asked and I looked away. "God. You're beautiful." She whispered. I swallowed, getting on a straight face.**

"**I'm not what I seem." I said and she put her hand down, looking at me. "Just like you're father. You have The Hunger don't you? What animal do you possess?" She asked. "Dragon." She closed her eyes. "Dear God." She whispered horrified. "I'm so sorry." She looked at me. I looked at her, thinking about something. "You…You can help me? Answer some questions." She sighed. "If you say that, then that means we aren't there." Her eyes were oddly calm at that. "Yes." I said. She nodded some. "When?" She asks. "Tonight. I think he wanted me to see this. Wanted me to remember. But why?" I asked, talking to myself. "What?" She asked. "Er, don't worry about it. " I said, shaking my head. **

"_**Come on hun!"**_** My father yelled. **_**"Be there in a minute**_**" She called. "Look, before you go, I think… I think I kill you!" I said, biting back the hurt. She stared at me and smiled. "I would imagine so, with such a curse in you." I looked at her, wanting to scream out in rage and pain. "The dragon is the worst animal. Only to be held by one other person. Your great Grandfather, Hector." I stared at her, waiting for her to continue.**

"**He was a great man, and was able to tame the beast inside of him. But that wasn't all that controls transformers. Like others with abilities, transformers get a Hunger. The dragon's though, is the worst." She closed her eyes. "It consumes the hosts soul, leaving rage and power in it's wake. Most Hungers need a specific thing, but this Hunger is pure. It only wants death, blood and destruction. No ones mind can handle such thoughts and craving." She looked at me and I furred my brow. "What happened to Hector?" I asked.**

"**Once his innocent soul was fragmented, he became a Killer." I looked away, thinking of what me and Sylar have done. "Looks like you've already started by that look." I looked at her. "Actually… I haven't. It's all been-" I stopped short, making her raise her eyebrow. I couldn't help but notice how much I looked like her when she did that. "You're working with someone?" I glared at her, making her smile. "It would seem it has chosen your mate." My eyes went wide. "Wait-what?"**

"_**What's going on?!"**_** father said, rushing through me with hands out, claws from his finger tips. "God, that's so weird." I muttered, shivering.**_** "Nothing dear. Just talking to myself."**_** She said smiling. Father sighed, standing up to his full height and retracted his claws.**_** "For a wolf, you sure are a scardy cat." **_**she said, letting me know his animal was a wolf. **

"_**I think I know what our daughter is." **_**She said, looking at me. Before anyone else could say anything, there was a loud scream. **_**"Kat!"**_** He yelled running through me. Mother nodded to me and ran out behind him. My heart raced, and I followed after. **

"_**Stay away from her!" The man yelled. "Oh, I don't think so. You all are coming with me." Bennett said, a gun pointed to the girls head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said, hunching over, muscles shifting. "You shift, she dies." gun loaded, the girl closed her eyes, feeling a rage that wasn't normal. "We'll go. Leave her be." The women said. "Not until we make sure she isn't like you two." Bennett said. He squeezed a bit harder on the girls arm. **_

_**Her eyes shot open, showing everyone yellow eyes. "My God." The man said, stepping back. "She's a dragon." The women whispered. "What? How do you know?" He asked. She looked over by the door, smiling. "She told me." They both looked over to see hunger filling her eyes. "Step back." The man said, eyes wide. "Don't even-"**_

"_**Just shut up and step back before you get killed!" The man yelled, pointing at the girl ho was now trembling. Bennett let go, stepping back and pointing the gun at her head. "What's happening?" Bennett asked. "She's about to kill us all." The women said, closing her eyes. "Get upstairs! I'll calm her down." the man ordered, pushing his wife up the stairs. She sighed, going up there and going into her daughters room.**_

**My body trembled, feeling out of place. I looked down at my hands to see them fade out some. "Damn it. Not yet. I have to see what happens!" I said, looking at the scene that was playing out. The girls flesh ripped apart, a Black baby dragon now in her place. It was hunched over, whimpering and breathing hard. **_**"Honey?" **_**The man asked, stepping forward some. The dragon lurched it's head up, swinging it's tail and sending Bennett flying through a window.**

"**Oh God." I said. The dragon stood up, glaring at the man, nothing human in those cold, yellow eyes. The man stood his ground, a tears in his eyes. The dragon then flew toward him and grabbed his neck in it's mouth. "No!" I yelled, but I knew it wouldn't make a difference. As the dragon feasted on the man, I ran up stairs. "You have to get out of here!" I yelled at the women. She turned and smiled at me. "I can't. I understand what is going on now." I saw that spark in her eye, a spark I knew. "Your power…You can understand thing. How they work. You've…Stolen powers too?" I asked. She smiled a hollow one. "Yes. But I have controlled my hunger. This isn't the past. This is all in your head. Just a dream of the past." I began breathing hard, shaking my head. "No. I can save you!" I yelled. "You can't change the course of time through a dream. But if I were real, I just would like to let you know that I love you." I closed my eyes. "If…You seem to have her knowledge. So I ask you, how did you control the hunger?" I asked, opening my eyes. "Mine isn't the same as yours." She said sadly. "I know…But the guy that's been helping me has the same power. He's a good person, but he kills for power. If I can-" **

"**You want to save him. Why?" She asked. I opened my mouth, then closed it. "I see. " She said, smiling. "Love." I looked at her. "Love is what cures the Hunger. And if my eyes tell me the truth, which they do, It seems he's already on his way to discovering that." My jaw tightened at that, remembering his kiss, his words. "It's you who is the resilient one." I looked away. "You need to let the rage go, live in the present and not let the animal control you." I looked back to her. "He's 24 and a Serial Killer." She frowned some. "Kinda old, don't you think?" I gave her a blank look. "Yeah." She smiled, walking to the window.**

"**You know what happens. Time for you to wake up." She said. I looked around and saw the dragon walking up the stairs. "Don't do this." I said. She turned, raising her hand. "You've had enough nightmares. " Her hand pulsed and I began fading out. The dragon came in, flying and grabbing the women. "NO!" Blood went everywhere as screams filled the room. "NO!" I yelled. They both crashed through the window. **

* * *

I shot up, breathing hard, sweat covering my body. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I sighed some, running a hand through my hair. I looked around and saw Sylar asleep in a chair next to the bed. I looked at him for a bit, thinking about the dream. I shook my head and got out of the bed, leaving the room quietly, going into the kitchen. I turned on the light over the over and walked over to the sink. I turned on the water to cold and washed my face off. I grabbed a towel and dried my face off, then put my hands on the counter, closing my eyes.

"You look like shit." I opened my eyes, smirking some. I turned and leaned against the counter, crossing my arms and looking at Sylar. He looked me up and down, a odd look on his face. Concern? Yeah. That's about how odd it gets. "What happened?" He asked. I looked down, reliving the memory that was giving back to me. Pain filled me, but I held it back. "Atticus got into my mind. Saying something about shadows people have." That seemed so far away. "What? What did you do?" He asked, taking a step closer. "He." I shut my eyes, then looked up at him. "He showed me what happened to my parents. My birth ones." I closed my eyes again, biting back the emotion that ran through me. "God I'm weak." I said, looking up and laughing.

"Emotions aren't weak." I looked at him, seeing the innocence in his eyes. I uncrossed my arms, looking at him. Just. Looking. I walked up to him and hugged him, unable to hold the pain inside. I hugged him tightly, nuzzling my head into his chest whilst I let the tears roll down my face. He held me tightly, putting his chin on the top of my head. "I killed them. God. I killed them both." I trembled some. He shushed me, running his hand through my hair. "I ate them!" I inhaled, trying to control myself. "Are you sure it wasn't a trick? You said he got into your mind." I laughed some.

"I.. I talked to my mom." I leaned back some, looking up at him. "She…She was like you. She was able to see me, to wake me up." He stared at me, listening intently. "I asked her how she controlled her hunger." He perked at that. "You won't like it." I added, putting my head on his chest. "What was she like?" He asked, making me confused. "Don't you-"

"I just want you to be happy. The way you looked when you talked about your mother tells me she does that." My breathing became shallow as his words sank in. I let him go and put my hands on the counter, leaning over and closing my eyes. "He said we all have shadows in our minds. " I opened my eyes, glaring at the wall. "Now I know what my shadows are." I turned to look at him. He looked at me, walking up and staring me down. "She told me all about my power. My Hunger." He narrowed his eyes at that. "You think your bad? You killed mommy and daddy when you lost control that you're one of us?" He grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me to him.

"He got to you, made you believe you're one of the bad guys. Trying to turn you into one." He then ran his hand down to mine, entwining our fingers. "I've seen you fight it. Better then I have." His faced eased, his thumb running back and fourth on my hand. "You're strong. Stronger then you care to admit." He faced me completely now, his dark brown eyes searching for something.

"What if I can't anymore?" I asked in a near whisper. "I'm tired of fighting. I feel as if I'm dieing on the inside, each day that I do." I closed my eyes. "She told me that the dragon's Hunger is the worst of them all. Someone's mind can't take it. It will eat me alive, leaving a shell behind." I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I don't want to live like that. If that's all my life will lead up to…"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He looked down at me, locking our gazes. "Why are you saying this now? Just because you _think_ you know what might happen, doesn't mean you give up." I looked at him, then laughed some. "Why are you trying to prove I'm good? Wasn't it your plan to turn me bad? Turn me like you?" His jaw clenched. "Why are you so bent on keeping me good now?" I stepped up to him, our bodies touching. "Why are you intent on trying to protect me now?" He glared down at me, his hard body against mine. The his eyes looked me up and down almost made me intimidated. Almost.

He then let me go, stepping back and turning his back to me. "I… I can't help it." He turned to look at me. "I feel like it's my job. My- my being to keep you the way you are." He stared at me, as if scared. "If you don't want to stay with me anymore, then go." He really looked scared at that. "But if it's only so you can let the animal control you, so you can become something your not?" He shook his head some, taking a step forward. "Then I swear, I'll kill you myself."


	16. Mall Mulling

"So, we just sit and wait until you see him do something?" I asked, leaning my chair back against the wall. "Yep." He said, taking a sip of his milkshake and looked out and the people passing us. "What makes you think he's at the mall?" I asked. "He's a 21 year old guy with a sick, sick mind." He said, leaning back in his chair and put his hat on. "So what's the plan? Look suspicious so people think we're robbers?" I asked. He looked at me and I raised a eyebrow. He sighed and took the hat off, crossing his arms. "What do you mean he is sick?" I asked. He looked at me, then reached into his jacket and threw a folder at me.

"His name is Eric Gordy. He was a Serial Killer before he got his power. When he did get it, he was able to do as he pleased without getting caught." I looked over the file, seeing that his power was to seduce anyone, and make them slaves. I looked at his picture, tilting my head. He had slicked back, black hair, bright blue eyes and a look about him that told me he knew what he was doing.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. "Find him. Wait until he is alone. Kill him." He said, sighing some as if this was everyday stuff…Wait.

"It's a mall. He's never going to be alone." I said. He looked at me. "Look. We both know I'm the practical thinker here." He gave me a blank look and I smiled. "Look. Why don't I find him, lure him down a dark ally, and then you kill him?" I said. His face became serious then. "No." I rolled my eyes. "You forget I'm immune to other peoples power." I said. He leaned forward, rested his arms on the table. "Then how did Atticus get into you're mind? Or how my father was able to use his powers on you?" I looked away at that, thinking. "You lost that ability when I gave you the shot." I blinked some, looking at him. "I can still go after him a lot easier then you." He glared at me. "I'm not going to let you near that monster." I laughed some, looking at him.

"People call me one, but only because I kill other people who deserve death. Him. He takes innocent lives. Young girls. Seduces them. Tortures them. Make them cry out. Kills them off slowly to prove he's a man." he looked deep into my eyes. "I will not risk it." I put my chair down and leaned on the table as well. "Do you want his power, or want him dead? 'Cause it sounds to me big, bad Sylar is out for blood." His eye twitched and I smiled, sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms. "I'm not letting you go near him."

*Sylar's POV*

I scanned the crowds as Jinx and I sat at the same table for the past two hours. She was now playing with some French fries, looking bored out of her mind. "Why don't you go back to the apartment or something?" I asked. "It's boring there too." She muttered and I rolled my eyes. Her stomach growled and I looked at her, noticing how the dark circles under her eyes were really dark. "I thought you said you ate?" I asked. She smiled innocently. I sighed an was about to call the waiter when she grabbed my arm. "You have to eat." I said. She bit her lip. "I don't like eating in front of people. Just give me a ten and I'll go get some beef jerky or something. Just to tide me over until we can get home." I couldn't help but smile when she said home.

I sighed and pulled out a ten, giving it to her. "Be back in 15 or I'll come looking for you." I said. She smiled that smile that made me want to kiss her and kill her at the same time. "See you in 20 then." She got up and walked past me. I watched her merge with the crowd, not blending in completely.

"That look on your face is kinda pathetic." I turned to see Atticus sitting where Jinx was, munching on some French fries. I inhaled some, looking back out to the crowed. "Here for a chat or free food?" I asked. "Both." He said, reaching over and grabbing my soda, drinking it. I turned my chair to face him, crossing my arms. "Well, let's chat then." I said. He smiled.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He asked. "To annoy me?" I said, raising a eyebrow. "Oh I forgot how witty you were." He said, putting a elbow on the table. "As much fun as it is to play with you, not this time." He looked away some. "Speaking of time." He muttered, then looked at me. "Look. I really mustn't be here. God, this sucks. " He put a hand over his head. I tilted my head, looking at him. He sighed and looked at me with those same black eyes that I have. Murderous. Unforgiving.

"You _need_ to go and get Jinx right now." I furred my brows. "I need you to use that thick skull of yours and think!" I just stared at him, twitching my fingers. "This could seriously mess up time/space warp…thing. I haven't a clue." I smirked. "Hiro?" He sighed. "Yeah. Anyway." he growled, making me laugh. Last time I ran into Hiro is when he transported me and Elle onto that beach where I killed her. Good times.

"Let's do this together, shall we?" He leaned forward, looking around a bit. "There's a stark raving lunatic with abilities roaming around in this mall." I nodded. "You know what he's looking for." My eye twitched. "He's after someone that catches his attention." He raised his eyebrow. "We both know what attracts men with abilities." I stared at him, jaw clenched. "He'll come after her." He said. I glared. "He wouldn't touch her." I growled. Atticus laughed. "We like 'em strong, un-afraid and beautiful. That's what get's our attention." I wanted to rip his throat out with my bare hands. Feel his blood on my hands. His power to be mine. To see how it worked. Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Jinx. She's strong. She laughs at men like us instead of fearing like she should. She's beautiful. Pure, raw beauty. Exotic and luring, a power she not knows yet." I looked down. "Yeah. Thought you knew about that. But that's not why I'm here. You just let her walk away alone with that luring power of hers with some whack job running about." I stood then, looking to where she walked too.

*Normal POV*

"Not so tuff now, are ya?" I growled, looking up through my bangs. "I'm not afraid of you." I said, showing him yellow eyes and yanking on the chains. It was kinda annoying that being chained to a wall was starting to get normal. "No. No your not. Not yet." He put a knife to my cheek, running it along softly and ending it by my ear. "I'll break you and that animal." He flicked his wrist and sliced a U shaped cut on my cheek, lifting the blade to his mouth and licking the blood off it.

Boy, I really got into it this time.


	17. Revenge

"Now, be good whilst I clean up and eat." He said, winking and walking out. I coughed some, letting the blood fall down my face and in my hair. My head throbbed from the bruises, cuts and the blood rushing to it. I was in a upside down T position, chains hanging from the ceiling, my feet shackled together. Chains on opposite walls and my arms chalked to them. Boy, did I feel sick.

I spit out some blood, looking back and fourth. The door wasn't locked and I didn't see any cameras. Good. Cocky asshole is about to get a taste of his own medicine.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the dragon. I inhaled letting the fury I held in for the beating roll through me. Blind, red hot fury ate through me. Swam through my veins. I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes, focusing the fury to my legs where the shackles were. I smiled as the chains became orange, then red. With a last blast of anger, the shackles over heated and broke, letting me land, arms still shackled. I smiled, standing up and putting my head back.

I was able to cast my hands into black flames, the chains breaking and setting me free. I looked down at my hands that were engulfed in black flames. "I was always better with the hands then the feet." I said, releasing the flames and walking to the door. I opened, only to freeze.

There stood Gordy, waiting for me with a smile. "You are faster then the last transformer I captured, oh so long ago. " He sighed some, violence in those blue eyes of his. Ah shit.

His eyes changed and became grey. "Give me your hand." he said, his voice echoing in my mind. I gritting my teeth as my arm did as was told. He grabbed my arm once it was up, he grabbed onto my wrist, twisting it. I clenched my teeth, not letting him have the satisfaction of hearing my scream of pain. "I broke her. The last transformer. She was a lot like you. Strong. Beautiful. Naive." He twisted it more until I heard a snap. I whimpered, falling to the ground. "You'll break soon. Then. I can throw you away."

*Sylar's POV*

I stopped the car on the side of the road, slamming my fists on the wheel. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find a sign of Gordy or Jinx. It's already been three days, and I'm not sure how much longer she will last. I should have killed him when I had the chance at level 5.

I put my hands over my eyes, tired and thinking of what to do next. "Well aren't you pathetic?" I froze, keeping my hands over my eyes a bit. Slowly, I dropped my hands and looked in the passenger seat to see some guy. He was tall and big. Cropped black hair, pointed, white teeth and black eyes that looked all to familiar. "Who are you?" I asked. The man grunted some. "Not suppose to say." I gave him a confused look. "Hey! We don't have time for this! You need to find Katharine!" My eyes went wide, then I put my back to the door, putting my hand up. He laughed. "Those tricks don't work on ghosts boy." I just stared at him as I lowered my hand. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't like you. Not one bit. " He said, glaring at me like a ferial animal. "But my Kat is in trouble and you seem to be the only choice I have." I blinked some, then put the back of my head against the window. "I need sleep." I said. "The hell you do! Listen kid. They allowed me here for only a bit, so you better get to it." I picked my head up and looked at him. "Fine. Fine! What? What the hell do you want me to do?!" I yelled, frustrated at the absolute nonsense all of this was. He smiled, inhaling. "You just follow the light."

* * *

I jumped up, looking around. I ran my hand through my hair. I sighed, getting the dream outta my head. As I turned the car on I looked out of the windshield, freezing. "You have got to be shitting me." I said, turning the car off and getting out. I looked over the hood, smiling. "Follow the light…" I laughed, slamming my hand on the roof. "Sure. Why not!?"

* Eric's POV*

I pulled on a pair of pants as I left my little playhouse. I smiled, wiping the blood off of my mouth, walking in through the glass door to my kitchen. I walked over to the sink wiping my hands of the blood and juices on them. God, she tasted sweeter then the last transformer I had. Plus she was a lot stronger then I expected. No matter. She was almost broken. I could taste her allegiance, her absolute surrender on it's way. Just one more visit should be the last.

The moment I saw her with Sylar, I couldn't help it. Not only was she perfect, everything I look for in a young girl, but I took her right under the most famous, and dangerous man's nose. Just made the victory all the more sweeter.

I washed my face off some, getting a towel and wiping my face off. I turned, only to be punched in the face. I slammed back against the sink, hearing my back crack. I groaned, standing up and looking around. "That was for Jinx." Before I could look to my side, another punch came at my side, making me fall to the ground. I curled up some, clenching my jaw as my kidneys felt like they were going to explode.

"That was for all the other girls you massacred." I put my hand on the ground and sat up, sliding back against a counter, looking around. I blinked some, thinking Jinx got out somehow. But even if she did, she wouldn't be able to move, nor punch like a beast.

"Are you scared?" The lights turned off at that, no moon to give light. I grunted some, standing and holding my side. "Why should I be afraid of someone who can't show themselves?" I called out, walking forward trying to sense someone. "For the same reason you scare girls by raping them." My eyes went wide as the moon shone in through my windows. I turned to see a very angry looking Sylar. He threw his hand up, sending me across the room and stuck a couple of feet above the ground. He walked up slowly, making my heart race.

He dropped his hand and I began to fall, but before I got to the ground he punched my stomach, then kicked my side, sending me through the glass door. The cold air bit me as I rolled on the grass some, coughing up blood. I stopped rolling, eyes watering, facedown in the grass in my own blood.

I went to turn but got stopped on my side as he began kicking me. After a bit, he did one last kick, sending me rolling again. I stopped, feeling nothing but pain and fear. I tried crawling away, but he put his foot on my back, stopping me. He kicked me so I rolled onto my back. I looked up at him, fear clouding any sort of thought I had.

"Just kill me and take my power." I pled with him. He raised his lip, as if disgusted. "I don't want any part of you in me." My eyes went wide as he said this. He reached down grabbing a fist full of my hair and made me come up, screaming some. He got me on my knees. "I'm going to make you wish you never even saw Jinx." He put his free hand so I could see it go orange/red. My body began to contort as blasting heat ran through me. "W-What are you doing to me?" I gasped, tears running down my face.

"I'm filling your body with nuclear compounds." his hand stopped glowing and he threw me on my back, watching as I curled up, agony thriving me. "Your going to die within the hour. Slowly. Your insides are going to burn and your minds going to leave you were you stand." He took a knee in front of me, forcing me to look at him. "And for every second you burn and cry out in pain, I want you to remember what you did to Jinx." I whimpered in pain, looking at him. "Why do you even care? Her power isn't even worth it!" I yelled, crying as blood ran down my mouth and eyes. He smiled, standing.

"Because she's worth it."

*Sylar's POV*

I let the door swing open as I stood in the door way. I kept my hands at my side, a pair of shorts and a shirt in one hand. It took everything I had to keep the pure rage at bay, not to just explode at the mere site of the gore fest. I turned on a light, looking at the naked and bloodied up Jinx. She cringed as it came on, whimpering. She was chained to the bed, gagged and blindfolded like some animal.

I closed my eyes, walking forward so I wouldn't have to see the chains, the blood, the knives, the shredded clothes. I got to the side of the bed, not even looking at the chains as they buckled off of her. She Gasp, curling up into a fetal position, whimpering as I saw blood gush out. I clenched my jaw, cutting my self and pouring my blood into one of her cuts, letting her heal. She coward still, making me want to kill Gordy all over again.

"Jinx." I whispered, touching her arm, she gasped, flinging back. I sighed some, putting the shorts and shirt on her with much difficulty. Once done, she was sitting on her but, arms around her legs, still gagged and blindfolded. I ran my finger down her face, making her jump a bit. I got to the rag and pulled it off. She shivered, her lips quaking. I sat down in front of her, the rage turning into sorrow. She just shivered in fear, as if she wasn't all there. He must of got her broken down to a state of mind of nothing but fear. God…I really hope he didn't fully break her.

I put my hand at the back of her neck, leaning in and putting my forehead to hers. Now touching her, I saw everything he did to her. Her screams filled my mind. Her pain , her agony, filled my body. I closed my eyes, inhaling her scent. She trembled, still not realizing it was me. I nuzzled my forehead against hers, rubbing my nose with hers. She whimpered, shivering. I then moved some, so my head was tilted and my mouth was just barley touching hers. "Katharine."

She gasped some, freezing. I wasn't going to force anything, not this time. I sat up straight, looking at her with my hands in my lap. She sat there, frozen, like a ice goddess. I smiled hollowly, reaching over and taking the blindfold off. She had her eyes closed, mouth open.

"I don't want to see it." She pleaded, making me exhale. I nodded, getting up and lifting her bridal style. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck, digging her face into my neck. I began leaving, feeling her trembling in my arms and cry onto my skin. I held onto her as tightly as I could, glaring ahead of me. As we got outside, I saw Gordy thriving and foaming and the mouth. As we passed him, I smiled almost gleefully at that image that I burned into my head for the rest of my life.

I got her in the car were she curled up into a ball, hiding her head. As I drove off we were silent. I got to a Motel, paid for a room, and carried her into it, setting her on the bed. She sat on the end, looking down as I grabbed a seat and sat in front of her. "You should take a shower." I said. She looked at me pitifully, making me want to hold her and never let go.

She nodded some, getting up and slumping to the bathroom. I stared at the closed door, unsure of what was happening to me. I sighed some, going back to the car and getting our bags. I left hers by the bathroom door whilst I walked over to the bed by the window, setting it on the bed. I sighed, taking my shirt off and running a hand through my hair. I turned to the window, just starring out. I let my mind go blank.

*Normal POV*

I stood in the door way in a baggy shirt and sweatpants, looking at the back of Sylar. He turned some, looking at me with sympathetic eyes. I looked down, walking over to the bed closest to the door, sitting on the edge, my back to him. I heard him walk over and stand in front of me. I blinked some, biting my lip and looking up. I couldn't help but notice his shirt was off, showing off his muscle and that little patch of hair at the top of his chest.

He sighed some. "I'm going to go take a shower. Will you be OK?" He asked. I nodded some, barley meeting his eye. When he left and closed the door, I became panicky. With his presence gone I felt vulnerable, bare and naked. I closed my eyes, biting my lip, seeing flashes of the previous days. I jumped, putting my feet on the bed and holding my legs, looking around. I thought about it some, then crawled to the top of the bed and curled under the covers, pulling them to my neck. I sat curled up for what seemed like a eternity, twitching every so often at certain thoughts. I soon got stuck between sleep and awake, a place that I didn't want to be at the time.

The scent of blood filled me, as my body began to go numb and tingle from pain. It was dark and I didn't want to use my night vision, afraid I was see the chunks that I lost. I did hear the blood drip from the chains that rattled from the ceiling. I was laid down on the bed in some old night gown. I could smell other peoples blood, as well as my own on it. At this point, I could smell a billion different peoples blood, 'causing the dragon to flip out from the overwhelming power of it. At this point, my ability of having animal senses was nothing more then a horrible curse, sent to 'cause me even more fear and shame- if possible.

When I heard the door open, I shot up, breathing hard. I blinked, seeing I was still in the motel room, then relaxed some. "Jinx?" I looked over and saw Sylar wiping his hair off with a towel, walking over to his bed. I figured he came out of the bathroom, waking me from my sleep. Thank God.

With him back in the room, I felt safer again, my mind now drifting to his half naked body that was still dripping. He shook his head off and threw the towel on his bag, looking up at me. "You OK?" I looked away some, thinking of something. I closed my eyes, feeling real stupid. I opened my eyes and looked at his sympathetic eyes, then decided my pride could be hurt for the night instead of not sleeping. "Could you.." I sighed, looking away. "Could you stay with me tonight." I asked, looking over at him with a weird look. He stared at me as if I told him he was dieing. With that I felt utterly stupid. Time to back track. "You know what? Never mind. Sorry, stupid question. I did-"

"Oh shut up." He said, smiling and walking over. My heart skipped some as he did this, all of my fears seemed to just vanish as he got to the bed and laid down next to me. As I laid down as well, and we got into comfortable positions (My back to him and him laying on his), I sighed some. He turned the lights off and we sat in silence for awhile. I closed my eyes, bad images filling me, then opened them with a bit of a glare. I turned over, putting his arm under me, with my head on his bare shoulder and my arm around his stomach. He was surprised at first, then put his arm around me and holding me tight to him. I closed my eyes then, able to smile as nothing but him filled me.

"You know," he whispered as he began to rub my back. "I'm never letting you live this down."


	18. Need

I blinked, waking up. The sun was in my face, warm and refreshing. I sat up rubbed my head. I then smiled, remembering I didn't have any nightmares last night. I then frowned, noticing the reason for that wasn't in the room. I shrugged, though I knew I was a bit disappointed, thinking he went out for food or something.

I got out of the bed and went over to my bag, pulling out a black, form fitting, shirt with black jeans. I pulled those on and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and dried it off. As I walked out, I stopping. "What the hell?" I muttered, looking around and walking to the bed. I picked up the box and looked around again.

"It's not a bomb if that's what your thinking." I looked up to see Atticus laying on the other bed, hands behind his head. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, dropping the box on the bed and holding my hand out, my hand covered in black fire. He laughed, sitting up and throwing his legs over and putting his hands on his knees. "I see you've been holding out on me. You know more then what I expected." I glared, putting my other hand up and let it be engulf in black fire as well. "glade to know I please you. Now get the fuck out before I boiling from the inside out." I let the flames burst and go back to the normal burn.

"Yeah, yeah. Your scary, I get it." he stood and walked over, grabbing the box. "I just came over to see if your okay, which you are, and to give you this." He held the box out to me. I just stared at him, my hands still on fire. He rolled his eyes and set the box down again, opening it. "Whoa!" I yelled, jumping back holding my hands out.

"Stop being so dramatic." He said, holding up a book. I set my hands down, letting the fire go out. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a book by the first transformer. Found it in the library and thought you might want it." I looked from the book to him. "Looks new. Either that's a new copy or transformers haven't been around all that long. " He smiled. "There is so little you know about your ability." he walked around the bed and I held my hands up again. "I could teach you so much. I could help you control your hunger." I glared at him. "But, for now, this book will help. And when you see that you need me, I'll be waiting." he winked and stepped back, disappearing in the shadows.

I put my hands down, sighing some. "Always something new." shaking my head. I bent down and picked up the book, going over to my bed. I opened it and looked through the index. It was a rather large book, but it wasn't in chapters or anything. It was organized by animals. Once I saw this I flipped a couple of pages to the D's and found dragon. As I turned to the page, the door open, 'causing me to jump and drop the book as I turned around.

Sylar looked at me oddly as he shut the door, a bag in his hand. "Sorry, didn't meant to startle you. Thought you still be asleep." He said, walking in and setting the bag on the table. I smelled the meat, making me remember I hadn't eaten in over a week. "It's okay. I'm still a bit jumpy after the past week I guess." he shot his head to look at me, his brow furrowed and head tilted.

I cursed to myself, remembering he took that lie detector power. He walked up to me, at his full height. With his piercing dark eyes and strong body right in front of me, I looked away. "Atticus was here." I felt him tense, making me look back up to him. "I got rid of him without any problem, but he left me this book about transforming and such." I picked up the book and held it up to him. He looked at it, then back to me. "Why did you lie?" He asked.

"I dunno. I guess I jus' didn't want you to be angry. Not after all that you did for me last night." He grabbed the book and set it on the bed, then put his hands on my hips, pulling my body to his. "I didn't do anything," He murmured, looking down at me with eyes that held so much. "That I wouldn't do for you ever day of your life." What he said and they way he said it made shivers run down my spine.

He reached up and put a strand of hair behind my ear, putting his hand at the back of my neck. We stared at each other for a moment, heat rising between us. Next thing I know, we are both leaning to one another, his head turning to the side. I closed my eyes as our lips met, immediately kissing back. The hand at my neck ran down my spine, both of his arms now wrapped around my waist and pulling me tight to him. As our mouths moved against one another, I let my hands trail up his stomach and chest, loving the feel of his muscles, even over the shirt, then wrapped my arms around his neck.

He groaned into the kiss, kissing me harder. He darted his tongue into my mouth, almost immediately playing with my tongue. With my mind totally entangled with him, I didn't notice him pushing me back. I did, however, notice when my back hit the wall, making him press his self to me. I had my eyes closed tightly, giving all I held to him thought the kiss. Images filled my mind of being captured from the past week. Being controlled by the Petrillies' and the company. My mind went back to everything bad that has happened to me, giving me fuel for the ever growing kiss. Image after image.

My mind seemed to grow darker with each thought. I felt like I was losing myself, the only thing keeping me, me was the kiss that held me to the only man to care for me. Soon enough though, I was even losing that battle. I felt the growing hunger to just kill. To be alone and be rid of all pain, to rid of all humans. I was losing myself in everything that I am, and I almost wanted it to happen.

But then something happened.

Something bright filled my mind, casting the shadows out. Sylar must have sensed what was happened, because he stopped the kiss and held me to his chest, comforting me as the light took the horrid thoughts from my head. Once the light was gone, I felt alone and scared. A lost child. The memories came back, but they stopped at the image of me killing my parents…

I moved my hands to around Sylar's back, holding him tightly as tears escaped my eyes. He ran his hand up and down my back as he rested his head on mine. I just held onto him as tightly as I could, trying to forget the pain. As if I held him hard enough, they would leave me alone. He didn't say anything as I tried to control myself, knowing full well the hunger got to me. After awhile, I shook my head, nuzzling into his chest, gaining control over the hunger and pain.

"Would you like me to leave?" He asked softly, thinking he was the one that brought about the hunger. I smiled, holding onto him tightly. I knew it was because I kept it all in, kept everything at bay.

"I don't think I can make it without you… After everything…. I need you."


	19. Compliance

"Danko…That sounds familiar." I muttered as we drove down the mostly empty highway. "He seems to be leading this little round about with the supers." Sylar said, leaned back in the chair, one arm on the steering wheel whilst the other was relaxed on the arm rest in between us. "I need more information on him." He said, looking at me. I sighed. "What are you planning?" I asked as I reached back and grabbed a laptop I stole from the hotel. "I'm going to work with him, as so I can get new abilities. No more seeking out and getting them myself anymore." His hand balled into a fist on the arm rest, his eyes became dark. I looked at him, feeling a bit sad.

I put my hand on top of his, making it instantly relax. "Sylar, none of what happened to me was your fault." He clenched his jaw and looked down at me. "It wouldn't have happened if not for me." Was all he said, pain and anger in his dark eyes. But, he relaxed none the less, turning his hand around and entwined our fingers, our hands clasped together. He closed his eyes some, sighing. The dragon inside seemed to be a bit of an empath. With our hands clasped, I could feel his rage at his self. I could feel his pain, his hurt and his sorrow.

I frowned at this, not liking how much negative feelings were inside of him. I squeezed his hand, letting him know I was here. A sudden rush of passion, lust and possessiveness came to me now, and I smiled. "I need my hand back." I said, making him frown and let go.

It was late in the night, us riding in the car for the past 10 hours. We were on our way to NY, as to get rid of this pesky problem that has occurred whilst we were dealing with our own. We decided to drive at night and rest during the day, as to not alert anyone of our coming. As far as anyone knew, I was still at home and he was dead with a piece of glass stuck in his head and under ruble of the company. Yep, he told me about his little trip and adventure there, after being gone for two days. Never get's old with him.

It took about an hour to hack into the main frame of the governments files, leaving me to look through and feast upon information. "Hm. We've been gone for quite some time." I muttered, opening a file that showed recent terrorists marked by a unknown and unnamed source. "Why do you say that _Mi' Amour_?" he asked, using that Latin endearment he's been using for awhile now. " 'US No.1 threats: Tracy Strouts, Peter Petreillie, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakumura, Angela Petreillie' damn, the lists just goes on! Aren't all of these those Heroes that are dead set against you?" I asked. He nodded, thinking. "You and I are on the list as well. Oh! We're marked as highly dangerous! Kill on sight. Only ones too." I said. Sylar sighed. "How irritating. Bennett just can't seem to let go of his anger." He said, smiling.

* * *

"Fuck this shit!" I growled, closing the laptop. "Can't fucking hack into the system. Hell. They don't even _have _one. Just some files here and there." I said, leaning my head back and sighing as I just relaxed to the cars motions. "Don't worry about it _Mi' Amour. _I have other means to get this guy on our side. Not my first dog and pony show." he said, smiling that smile he got whenever he was thinking of a plan.

As the sun started to come up, we drove into a Motel and paid for a room. As I stepped into the room and dropped my bag on the side of the only bed, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a even stronger body. He dug his face into the crook of my neck, holding me tightly to him. "Your weird like this." I said, leaning my head back against his shoulder. "I've waited three years for this. I'm in no shape to act like some fucking idiot who pushes you away." He said, nuzzling his head some. I laughed, finding his behavior really, really funny. "Well you wouldn't have had to wait if-" I stopped dead as he bit my neck, making me moan some. "Don't, or I'll be forced to act normally and have no restraint on my actions." He growled, 'causing the dragon to growl in response, almost in a approving sort of way. This whole two minds thing was really weird sometimes.

With the dragon purring, almost calling out to him, his hot breath against my bare neck and his body against mine, and the fact that he held me so possessively, I couldn't the amount of passion I felt for him at that moment. It never hit me how much he meant to me, how much I _truly _needed him in my life. I smiled some, just thinking about how things had turned out.

"Who says I want you to 'restrain' yourself?" I asked. At this, he tensed, his breath hitched in his throat. Then it blew out and was hot against my skin. He held me tighter to him, inhaling me. "Unless you want me to ravish you, I suggest you shut up right about now." He growled against my skin, kissing it softly. I smirked and got out of his hold, walking over and sitting down on one side of the bed. I felt his eyes dig into me as I did this, and it wasn't until I sat down that I looked at him, a smirk on. "Well, if you want a leash…" I said, making him smirk as well. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked around the other side of the bed, letting it drop to the floor as he did so, and sat down on the other side of the bed. The sunlight was pouring in through the window at this point, as I took off my shoes and laid down under the covers, putting my back to him.

I felt him move and next thing I know, he has wrapped his arm around and pulled me to him. I couldn't help the smile that quirked at my lips. I turned some and saw he had his head propped on one of his hands, looking down at me with a small smile of his own. With his free hand, he brushed my hair behind my ear, then letting it slip through his fingers. "It's grown longer." He stated. I nodded some, know that it went from the nape of my back to now the top of my butt.

Once done with my hair, he laid his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. My shirt was pulled up some, so when his thumb touched my stomach and began rubbing it absently, a rush of emotions came to me. It was almost blinding, the absolute passion and hope he had for me. I breathed out, leaning back into his chest.

We stared at each other, then he leaned down. The moment his lips touched mine, my body shook and my mouth opened slightly. I reached my arm back and put it behind his neck, pulling him closer to me as he ran his hand along my stomach, pulling my shirt up some. His emotions soon turned into a pleasant buzz as our mouths moved against one another's in a mutual, and deep kiss.

He tilted his head as his tongue darted into my mouth, making me moan some into the kiss. As much as I wanted to stay into the kiss, through the hum of his emotions, I picked out how tired he was and sighed some into the oddly romantic kiss. I pushed back, making him look at me.

I ran my hand around his neck to his face, running my fingers under his eyes. "Time for sleep." I said, making him role his eyes. He leaned down kissing me softly. I smiled and pulled back, turning onto my back as so he hovered over me. He went to kiss me again but I put my hand on his bare chest, inwardly groaning at the soft patch of hair and strong muscles. "If you insist on driving, your gonna sleep." I said, raising a eyebrow. He sighed, running his hand along my face. "You're a real prick, you know that." He said, moving over and laying on his back, sighing. I laughed some, turning over and laying my head on his chest, putting my arm around his stomach, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Stop being such a baby."

* * *

"…You are such a creeper." I said, shaking my head as Sylar finished putting the bow on Doyle. He stepped and tilted his head, looking at his masterpiece. "What better way to get on this guys good side then to give him one of us? He'll eat it up like it's candy." He said, looking over his shoulder and smiling at me. I just shook my head and looked around, going over to Danko's computers.

"Man….. This is so beautiful!" I said, leaning over and began typing away. I began looking through the files and getting everything I could about this branch of the government. As I did so, Sylar came up and wrapped his arms around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. "Oi! I'm working here." I said, making him laugh and put his head at the nape of my neck, kissing it. "I know. You look so concentrated whenever your hacking. Pretty cute if I do say so myself." He said, making me roll my eyes. "You act like a puppy sometimes, you know that right?" I asked, clicking on a file that read 'Building 26'. Both me and him stared at the contents, smiles on our faces. "So. I wonder who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"


	20. Promise

**Okay! I jus' wanna say I'm sorry for the cutsie stuff. It does lead up to upcoming chapters and such, so bear through it if you don't like it :\ Also! I am wrapping this story up. Yes, yes, 'tis be sad, but I already have another Sylar/OC story up 'Everybody's Fool' that I think you guys might like. Plus, I also have a Spock/OC story going on 'Adamantine' jus' if you are interested. So no need to be sad, though I must say this series is my favorite. Anywho, onto the story! **

I flipped a page of the book, intent on the chapter.

_Having the habits of a dragon is a huge strain on a body, being that you became a carnivore, shift muscles more often, and a consistent prescience that the others do not have. Most go mad before they can fully control themselves, either killing oneself or being detained by the DOT._

_Those who do make it through the initial shift(4 weeks after the first knowledgeable shift), often hold great power, though it's tainted by the dragon's evil presence. The only way to fully deal with the Dragon is for it to choose it's mate._

I looked up as I heard the door close. Sylar walked in, soaking wet. His hair clung to the top and sides of his head. I stood and set the book on the desk, walking over to him. "So. How did it go?" I asked when I came up to him. He smirked as he looked down at me. "Beautifully. Though, he's not smart when it comes to us. He chased a shape shifter." We both rolled out eyes. "Come on now and take off your clothes." He raised a eyebrow, his eyes having that stupid glint it them. I punched him in the shoulder. "You know what I mean you dumb twit." He merely shrugged and took off his jacket, throwing it to the floor, then all but peeled his shirt off. I couldn't help but stare as he did so, watching his wet muscles work.

Damn, was he the best looking serial killer or what?

Before I could notice I was staring, He took a long stride forward and placed his large hand at my back, pulling me to him with that stupid smirk on his stupid hot face. I put my hands on his chest, groaning a bit on the inside as is was hard and wet, leaning back to glare at him. "Your wet and filthy! I don't want none of that!" I said, though I could feel the wetness seep through my own clothes because he still wore his drenched pants. "What? Don't want to give me a hug?" He asked, smirking still. "Hug you? Gross! Why would I want to do that?" I raised my own eyebrow.

"Oh, maybe because you love me?" He stated more then asked. I shrugged. "I dunno about that. You see, there's this guy…" I smiled some. "Oh really? Do tell." he said, pushing me back some. "Well, he's a bit of a psycho path, though he normally has good intentions. Can be a bit of a ass." I mused. "Hmmm. Sounds like a real Debbie downer to me." I laughed some. He always had the weirdest sayings. "Eh, I guess. But let's not forget he's tall, strong and has a sense of morality." I noticed we were still backing up, but tried not to say anything. Before I could say anything else, I felt the bed at my legs, then we fell, him on top of me.

He smiled at the look on my face, then moved the hair out of it. "I still think he doesn't deserve someone strong and beautiful as you." He all but whispered, making heat floor to my face. "Hm. You look exceptionally cute when you blush." he commented. I stared at him, then ran my hand through his long, wet hair. "Well, since you are so dead set against him, I guess I'll just take you." He laughed some. "I'll take you up on that offer." He leaned down slowly, almost painfully. I closed my eyes when he put his forehead against mine. I inhaled his scent, a odd apple mixed with pine.

"I don't know how all of this will play out." he whispered, his hot breath against my skin. I ran my hand down his soft, smooth back. "If things go south, I want you to bail, no matter what." I opened my eyes at that and pushed him up a bit, as so I could look into his eyes. "Sylar wha-"

"Gabriel." My eyes went slightly wide at this. "I…I want to live a normal life. To be good. With you, I feel like I can." At this, he got off of me and stood, walking over to a table with his bag on it. I sat up and crossed my legs, tilting my head. I felt a bit dizzy from his odd behavior. It was so unlike him to be like this, yet it was almost…. Beautiful. My mind raced and flashed to an old dream of mine. Boy how far fetched that dream seemed then. Now…

"I know this is a bit much, and I doubt for you to accept. Plus, it's not how it's normally done." He said, taking something out and walking around the bed. "S- Gabriel." I said, stopping and testing it out. It was nice. "What are you doing?" he was now sitting behind me. "I'm going to get rid of building 26, Bennett and most likely peter and his brother." He said, now sitting directly behind me. "And for once, I'm not doing it for me, but for us." He whispered, putting his arms in front of me, putting something around my neck. My eyes went wide when I realized he was putting a necklace on me. "This isn't so much a engagement, but a promise." he said, sitting back some. I looked down and grabbed onto the little pendant, staring at it.

It was a deep turquoise gem, with black gold circling it three times. My mouth was open some, my mind in a trance. "I will make sure you will get to be happy and live safely, whether it be with or without me." I blinked, turning and looking back at him. "Sylar-" he shot me a look and I cleared my throat some. It is going to be awhile before I will get use to that. "Gabriel. You do know what your saying right?" I asked, making him laugh. "Every word. It feels a bit weird saying it, but damn to I mean everything." he reached his hand out and held my cheek in his large hand. "You make me want to live. You let me have a purpose. I'll fight God his self so you can be free and happy." I stared into his dark eyes, completely taken back by everything.

Who knew he was a romantic?

I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, holding myself up with my hands on the bed. He inhaled, putting a bit more into the kiss. We broke, him making me turn back around, then made me lean back against his chest, wrapping his arms around my stomach. I grabbed his hand and entwined out fingers, feeling the buzz of his emotions run through me. Love, hope and determination were the ones that conquered all the others.

"So. What's the plan?"


	21. I Am Sylar

_Mating is different, and in some ways, harsh. It all depends on what your animal icon is. Being that Dragons are thought a myth, and since it is one of the rarest icon one can have, there being one 3 in recorded history, it is hard to get any real information on them. _

_With dragons, mating is essential for a balanced life. When mated, the hunger ebbs away and one can have ones mind again. There are steps to the mating with dragons that are different for each one, but the main thing is the dragon picks your mate, you have no choice. When the dragon is mated, it's for life._

*Sylar's POV*

I inhaled some, waking up and allowing my senses to come to me. The first thing I noticed was a odd, but familiar, tingling emitting onto my stomach. Then came the pressure of a warm body half on me. Next I noticed my arm wrapped around said body. I opened my eyes and smiled some. I looked down and found Jinx where she normally slept. Her head on my shoulder, her hand on my stomach.

Ever since she finally realized she needed me as I needed her, every time she touched me I felt that weird tingling sensation. I don't think she even knew what she was doing it, but the moment it happened my own power came into play and I knew she could feel what I was feeling.

I furrowed my brow in an instant. I held her a little tighter to me. Feeling how she didn't fit to me as easily as she normally did.

Shit.

I lifted my free hand up and looked at it, turning it around. I then looked down and saw my body wasn't my own. I clenched my jaw, feeling a ach in my mouth. I eased my way out of her grip and made my way to the dresser, glaring at the mirror. I transformed back to me, then ripped an extra tooth out of my mouth. I looked at it, then glared at me. "Who are you?"

I got so engrossed at the hatred of all these mixed feelings, I didn't notice Jinx wake and get up from the bed. I only noticed when I felt her arms come around my stomach and her head nuzzled onto my bare back. I felt the tingle, and then her face contorted some. Damn empaths.

"What's wrong?" She breathed me in, then kissed my back. I took a deep breath, relaxing in her arms. "Nothing. Just trying to get use to this power." I curtly said. With that, I got out of her grip and put on a long sleeve shirt, then walked into the living room. I must say, it's nice not to be stuck in a motel room and be in a actual apartment.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" She walked out of the room and leaned against the door frame, giving me a odd look. I shrugged my jacket on, my back to her. My head was spinning as I felt like I was losing myself. "I have to go see Danko." I ignored her question, then sighed some, turning and walking over to her. I put a hand above her head on the door frame, looking down at her. She is the only thing that kept reminding me of who I am.

I leaned down and put my forehead to hers, jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Maybe if I tried really, really hard, I could push this guy's DNA out of my body. "What's going on with you Gabe?" She asked, making me Inhale. I tilted my head and kissed her. I made it quick, just a touch. After that I turned on my heel and left, a scowl on my face.

*Normal POV*

I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk, bags in my hand. Yeah, they are heavy, but thank god for make shift fast muscles. "Don't you look ravishing today?" A velvety voice said. I rolled my eyes and past Atticus, who was perched on a sill of some shop's window. He was soon walking at my side, hands in his pants pockets.

"How's the book?" I sighed and stopped, making him walk forward some and stop, turning to smirk at me. "Why did you give it to me?" I all but spat. He looked me up and down, making me, and the dragon, growl. "Let me give you simple math. I'm strong, your strong. I'm beautiful, your beautiful. I kill, you kill." My eye twitched. "This whole thing is about you trying to… To get the dragon to _Mate_ with you?" His head tilted to the side and back some, his white hair shone in the bright sun and his smug smile made me want to bash his fucking face in.

Then I just smiled, making his go away. I walked by him, and as I did so, I said one thing that I knew would piss him off. "I'm already mated." I walked on with a smile. I smiled still as I found him appear in the shadow of a sign, a furious look on his pretty, little face. "Sylar?! You actually _mated_ with that lunatic?!" he all but yelled. "Nope." he got a odd look on his face. "The dragon mated with him, and I all but complied." He jaw clenched. "You'll regret it. he'll leave you, hurt you, and you'll beg to me." I just stared at him. "Yep, you got me." I said, then walked away.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, reading through the other abilities, when the door slammed shut. I looked up and waited. Sylar came through the hallway, tenser then ever. I inspected him closely and found his eyes almost watery. He threw his jacket on the table and sat down on the couch beside me, eyes closed and his head back. "I'm losing myself." he whispered, making me look at him oddly. "I've been transforming into this guy without knowing. And when I transform back, it's either one of my eyes stays blue, I have an extra tooth, or have a memory that isn't mine!" I saw a tear roll down his face and my eyes softened.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, making him look at me slowly. "You just need to remember who you are. Something to keep you, you." He stared at me, then sighed some. "Danko said the same thing." he then looked down and reached his hand out, touching my necklace. "I already do." he looked me in the eyes, making me flush some. He smiled softly, but I saw he was tired.

I grabbed a pillow and put it on my lap, making him look at me oddly as he sat up straight. "Come on, you need some sleep." I said, patting the pillow. He chuckled a bit, then complied by turned his back to me and put his feet over the arm of the couch, laying back and resting his head on the pillow. He instantly relaxed, letting out a shaky breath and closing his eyes. I picked up my book in one hand and began running my hands through his head, rubbing his head, with the other. It wasn't long before I heard his deep breathing, telling me he was asleep. I read up on Shadow Manipulation, never ceasing on rubbing his head, liking the feel of his long, silky hair run through my fingers.

"Cute." My eyes shot open and I threw the book on the floor, looking around. I froze when I saw someone sitting on a chair. I got up, not without difficulty, and walked over to the women. "M-mom?" I stuttered, mouth open. She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Wha-how? Your… Well, your kinda dead! How can you be here?" I asked, making her laugh. "I'm not. This is a dream." I furred my brow, then followed her line of vision and my mouth dropped again. I was still seated on the couch, one hand on Sylar's head, the other on the book which resided face down on his stomach. My he3ad was leaned back and eyes closed… Weeeerid.

"I'm here to give3 you a warning." I looked back to her. "I feel as though something really, really bad is about to happen. I can't say what, but I know it's going to be rough." I nodded some. "Roughs not new to me." I glanced back to look at Sylar. "Yes. It would seem you have gotten yourself into quite a mess when you met him." She stood and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I must admit I was not happy at first, but then your father was able to look into his heart." I furred my brow again. "You see, you may not know it, but you two were meant for each other from the start. I looked over you, and once you met Gabriel, your father looked over him." He smiled. "He is true to his word. And from what I've seen, he is quite ready to do anything for your salvation and love." I looked at the content face of the sleeping Sylar and smiled. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Hey, Sylar said that before he found me, he had a dream of some big guy. Said it helped him find me… Was that Dad?" She nodded. "Yes. Whenever one of you truly needs us, we come." I nodded. She stood and walked up to me, then hugged me. "I'm so proud of you."

My eyes shot open with her words echoing in my head. I sighed some, putting my head back. As I did this, there came a knock on the door. I groaned silently, getting up without waking Sylar, and walking to the door. When I opened it, I found a small, sickly looking man. He looked me up and down, as I did the same to him. Then, lights went off in both our heads. Before I could even put my hands up to get fire, he had a gun pointed right between my eyes. "Well, well, well. If it isn't SilentBlood's little toy and Sylar's play thing. You've been causing me quite a bit of trouble." In the next instant, his gun flew from his hand and across the hall. Then Danko was throw into a wall and stuck there. Next thing I know, a strong body is pressed against my back, a arm out stretched above my shoulder. "Not as much trouble I'll give you the next time you even _dream_ of doing that _ever_ again." Sylar's voice growled. I could feel his muscles ripple against my back and I couldn't help but smile.

Danko was released and went to the ground, coughing. "I'm asleep for five minutes and you just can't but find trouble, huh?" He asked in his normal tone. I shrugged as I watched Danko get up and glare at us. "What can I say? Trouble has a way of finding me." dank straightened his jacket, clearing his throat. "Come on, we've got rebel." was all he said and left. "Nice to meet you too." I muttered, closing the door and turning to look at Sylar. He sighed and kissed me softly. "Thank you." He said. I looked at him confused. "For what?" he smiled and transformed into the guy he has been impersonating. "For keeping me, me."


	22. Anger and Sorrow

I sighed some as I woke up, tightening my grip on the hard body under me. I opened my eyes when I felt him rub my back, wondering why he was up. I picked my head up and put my chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Did you not sleep?" his jaw clenched as he held me tighter. "No." I sighed some and ran my hand up his stomach and chest. "I came in a couple of minutes ago." He said. I sat up and sat crossed legged, looking down at him. "What are you planning?" He smiled and sat up. With more ease then normal, he transformed into Nathan, making my eyes go big. "I do believe it's time for us to head to the office. I have a meeting with the president today."

* * *

"Wow. He's really out." I said, kicking the real Nathan. "Yeah, no thanks to Danko." Sylar said, putting on a suit. I thought about it a bit and followed him out of the bathroom. "Speaking of Danko, where is he? Shouldn't he be breathing down your neck or something?" I asked, making him laugh that wonderful laugh of his. "I took care of him." He turned and looked down at me. "Ah, that must explain why your feeling so much better." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "You could say that." He murmured and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He began to back me up as we kissed hotly, more so then what I had expected in fact. He backed me up to the desk and lifted me up on it, making me smile into the kiss. We kissed for awhile longer before he broke, breathing hard and rubbing his nose to mine. He pulled back just a bit and stared into my eyes.

"I have it all planned out," He looked up at his hand as it ran through my hair, then back into my eyes with a smile. "Once I'm done, we'll be able to live safely… We'll finally be able to be together without having to always look over our shoulders." There such hope in his eyes, that I didn't even need to hum of his feelings to know how much this meant to him. "Or so you think." Sylar turned and held his hands up, lightning in them.

"? A Ms. Bennett is here to see you." We all looked to the door, then Sylar and I looked at Atticus who stood with a awful grimace on his face. I put a hand on Sylar's shoulder, making him look back at me some. "Go on and meet with the president. I'll take care of him." His whole body tensed, but he put his hands down and transformed into Nathan. "I swear to God, if I can one scratch on here I will-"

"Yes, yes. I get it. Big, bad Sylar gonna get me." Sylar growled some, but stalked out of the room, opening and closing the door behind him. I got off the desk and held my hands up to show black fire. "Since you refuse to be with me, I'll just have to do my-job" As he said job, he appeared behind me. Before I could react, he grabbed me and next thing I know I'm thrown into darkness. I felt a strong, pain stab in my arm, then I was thrown into light and rammed into a desk, it breaking under me making me crumble to the ground.

I coughed some, rolling over and holding myself up, spitting out some blood. "You can't even comprehend the powers of the darkness." I heard a low growl. I winced some, standing up and holding onto my bleeding arm. I looked around, seeing I was in some sort of fancy hotel. "Your little boyfriend will be by here soon, so I better make quick work of you." I turned around and saw him glaring at me, hair in his face. He began putting his hands up, palms facing me.

All the shadows in the hall way began moving, slithering to him. They came off the ground and transformed into shapes of humans, still dark like shadows though. With a horrid smirk, he flicked his finger, making the shadows run at me. My eyes went wide as I barley had time to shift my muscles and then set my hands on fire. I began punching like crazy at the shadow people, them disappearing when I did. It was like an endless stream of shadows, and with my make shift muscles and black fire, I was losing energy fast.

I was soon ambushed, and tackled, all the shadows opposing over me as I fell to the ground. I felt a punch to my jaw, a slice to my back, across my stomach and on the side of my neck vertically. I closed my eyes, making sure not to scream out and give him that pleasure. Instead, I focused all of my energy and threw my hands out, a explosion of fire coming from my whole body.

I stood, hunched over and breathing hard, blood dripping from the cut on my lip, arm, stomach and back. "Impressive. Seems your dragon fire is stronger then expected." As he said this, I heard talking coming from down the hall. I looked down in thought. I knew if Sylar saw us, he would blow his cover. I glared up at Atticus, making him tilt his head with a smirk. I sighed, praying this would work, then ran full force at him.

As I rammed him, darkness covered us. Before we were completely engulfed, I saw Nathan/Sylar and Claire round the corner. Nathan/Sylar's eyes met mine and I smiled warmly, knowing, somehow, this would be the last time I would see him.

*3rd POV*

"Gah, okay. Now what do we do with him?" Matt asked breathlessly, looking at the elder Petreillie and Bennett. "You do what you do best." Bennett said, looking down at the knocked out Sylar. The elder Petreillie was looking Longley at her dead son, then looked at Matt. "You are going to push Sylar's memories out, and replace his with Nathan's. His transformation will do the rest." Matt looked between the two, then at Sylar, eyes wide. "What? No! That's ridicules!" Before they could reply, a loud crack was heard, making them look by the door.

A boy and girl, stood mere inches from one another, blood and scars covering them. When the darkness ebbed away, the boy coughed up a bit of blood, closing his eyes and falling back, dead. Bennett took a step forward, smiling some. "Well, well, well," The girl he knew to be Katharine, looked his way, three claw marks over her face, hair cut to her neck and blood oozing from the many Orpheus that the boy gave her. She looked down to see Sylar, then her eyes went wide. But with her energy gone, she fell to her hands on knees, crying out some and breathing hard. "G….Gabriel." With that, she fell onto her side. They all looked to Slyer, who's face contorted and his body twitched some.

"You must do this before he comes to!" Bennett said, looking from the near dead girl, then turning to Matt. "W-What?" Bennett sighed. "She is mated to him, and there for he is very much connected to her. The moment he wakes up and finds her, we will all be dead." Matt clenched his jaw, glaring at a wall. "Fine. But I want nothing to do with any of this when I'm done." Angelia nodded whilst Bennett just looked to Sylar.

Once Sylar turned into Nathan, they now looked to the young girl. "What do we do with her?" Matt asked. "Don't worry about her. I'll call DOT. They'll take care of her from here." Bennett said, feeling bad for making such a choice. "Ma?" Nathan got up and held his head. "Don't worry honey. Your going to be ok."

*Normal POV*

I walked through the darkness, keeping on as much of a straight face as possible. I heard them talking. I heard how happy they all are. I triaged through, gaining some speed when I saw the glittering light. When I came into their little circle, they all froze, some getting into attacking positions. "No! Leave her be." Angelia said, holding Peter back. I stared into the fire at Gabriel. My jaw clenched, fangs out. I kept a pretty straight face, though it did look angry. I refused to cry. I would not let him die in vein.

"Hey," I didn't move, but glared at my side. Nathan stood, face confused. I knew he has never seen me before. Probably wondering why some chick is here at Sylar's Greek funereal. Some chick with three scars over her face, fangs and yellow eyes. "you okay?" He looked down and saw my hands clenched so hard they are bleeding. I looked at him, the dragon making a odd noise. I some how didn't feel angry at him. I _couldn't_ be angry at him. I went to my hands and knees, crying silently for the man in the fire. "Nathan. Come on." Angelia said. I felt Peter, Bennett, Nathan and Anglia all by me. "He was doing this so us specials wouldn't have to be afraid any more. He wanted to be good. He wanted a free life away from all that he'd done. A life for me and him." I clenched my hands into the sand, angry sweeping over me. "And you took it all away."


	23. Welcome To The Carnival

**Okay, this chapter jumps a lot . Sorry if it really bugs you but I;m just trying to make it transition better. This is just a heads up and such.**

*Samuel's POV*

"Wait! You can't just leave me here with _him_" Lydia said, gesturing to the trailer where Sylar slept. I smiled some. "Don't worry about him. He has lost all of his memory." She looked taken back. "Everything?" I nodded. "Sadly, yes. I need him to remember for my plan to work." She sighed looking at me. "And how do you plan on doing that? This man is a killer! It's not like you can just bring him something and everything will click!" I smiled again and held her face in my hand. "I believe there is actually. A rumor, a whisper in the wind." I held my hand out to the sky. "That he isn't as big and bad as they say. I'm hoping with a little help, he will remember it all." I looked back at her, seeing hope in her eyes. "It will have to be something huge for him to remember." I chuckled some, turning and walking away. "Bigger, and more useful then anyone could imagine."

*Normal POV*

"Shit!" I bite my lip, holding onto my box full of stuff, looking at the girl in the room. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…" She gave me the oddest look. It was either scared or angry. I couldn't tell. "Uhh… I'm new… They told me to come here since you lost your last roommate?" She just stared at me. "Uh, yeah. Come on in." She said slowly, and I smiled walking in and setting my box on the bed. I turned and walked over to my new roommate, holding my hand out. "Katharine." I said, holding my hand out. She looked at it, then at me, taking it slowly, as if on guard. _? _"Claire Bennett."

* * *

As Claire went out to see her dad, I was sitting in the room doing some math homework. Luckily for me, a knock interrupted the horrid deed, letting me get away from it and go over to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a older looking man with a earthy look to him. My hackles raised and I took a step back. "Wait! I'm just here to talk." He said, holding his hands up. My brows came together as I let the dragon get into a defensive phase. Just in case. "Who are you?" I asked. He smiled, making me cringe. "My name is Samuel, and I believe we can help each other."

* * *

"I know what they did to you, and it is just unfair." Samuel said as he lead me to the carnival. "So, what do you remember?" He asked. I bit my lip. "The last thing I remember before I woke up at that place, is sitting up on my roof. A storm was about to hit. Then… Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just woke up and somehow… I knew how to control the dragon. It's the weirdest thing." I said. He patted my shoulder. "That's okay! Your with people who are like you- who will accept you for who you are. Go on and look around. Stay for dinner and spend the night. If your not satisfied by the end of the night, I'll let you go and you'll never hear from me again." I looked up at him, then to the carnival, shrugging. "Sure, why not."

We walked in, me looking around at all the different people. A family that could manipulate fire, a guy that could multiply, something about a girl with tattoos. "Huh. I always thought these things were fake before I got my power." I said as he lead me to the back of the tents and such. "Most people do. This is what people do to us! They make us hide what w can really do. In your case, lock you away!" I looked down. "Hey! Why don't you meet some people and just have a look around?" He said and I nodded, walking on ahead without him.

I was in deep thought, not noticing the conflict with two guys that was going on. I did notice, however, when I heard a whizzing sound coming my way. I looked up and froze, seeing a knife come at me. Before I could do anything, someone grabbed me, turning me some, and holding their hand out. I blinked some, seeing the knife stop in mid air, then simply fall limp to the ground. I looked down at the arm around my stomach, then looked up and back some at the person holding me. He stood, mouth open and eyes wide, as he brought his hand to him and looked at it. "You guys okay?" A women asked coming up to us, looking between me and the man. "Uhhh, yeah. Thanks to him." I said, nodding my head to the guy holding me.

As if my voice just acknowledge to him that he was holding me, he let me go and stepped back, looking at me. I looked him over, feeling excessively odd. He was tall and strong, with long black hair that was covered by a hat. He had deep brown eyes that shined in the sun, and a look about him that told me I knew him from somewhere. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Yep. Telekinesis am I correct?" His brow came together, confused. "You… Know about powers?" He asked. "Yeah. Samuel just got me. He wants me to join." I looked around. "Then you must have one as well." I nodded again, looking back to the man. "Transformation. Animal transformation." I heard some talking and looked around at all the people.

"You said Samuel just got you?" the women from before asked. I nodded. "Oh.. Do you know this man?" She asked, gesturing to the man who saved me. I looked at him as he looked at me. "He… Looks familiar… I think I know him but when they- no. I don't." I changed course mid-sentence, not wanting everyone to know what happened to me. Not yet at least. The man looked down, as if sad. "So! How's my family doing?" Samuel asking, clapping his hands. The women went over and her and Samuel began talking.

I walked up to the man, making him look at me with innocent eyes. "Am I suppose to know you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I… I have no memory. I don't know my name. What I do. Anything." I opened my mouth then closed it. "If it makes you feel any better, I have a memory gap as well, but not that bad. Everything from the past 3 years of my life is gone." He stared at me and I shrugged, holding my hand out. "Well, I guess there's a beginning to everything. My name is Katharine." He smiled, taking my hand. "They say my name is Gabriel."


	24. Darkness Away

"This is actually a lot nicer then I thought." I said to Gabriel as we both sat on chairs just looking around. He laughed some. "Yeah. They are really nice here." He paused, making me look up at him. "Are you going to stay?" He looked down at me with something in those brown eyes of his. "I dunno… I really have no where else to go." I said, looking away and pulling my brows together. "What do you mean?" I bit my lip some. "I woke up in a really, really bad place…" I closed my eyes some, only to feel Gabriel put his arm around me. "They call it DOT." I scrunched my face as I opened my eyes. "DOT?" He asked. " 'Detaining Of Transformers' or more commonly called DOT."

I couldn't help the sudden purr that came from the Dragon, nor the impulse to lean into his body. I laid my head on his shoulder and he held me tighter. I knew this should have been, or wrong even, but damn did it feel so good. "What happened?" He asked, putting his cheek on my head. "I don't remember… All I remember is the smell of blood and sickness, the howling of other people, and the absolute darkness. When I woke up, I almost went mad waiting around to see what was going to happen." I shivered some at the thought, making him hold me tighter. "When they did come, they put a bag over my head, and brought me into a car. They told me my parents were dead, I'm now 19 and I'm enrolled to some collage…" shook my head. "Why did they enroll you into a collage? Did they wipe your memory?"

I shrugged into him. "They wouldn't say. But they put me into the collage so they can keep an eye on me… Oh shit!" I shot out of his arm and off the chair, looking around. "What? What is it?" He asked. "I can't go back now! If they find out I left in the first place they'll rip my hide!" Samuel walked up then, looking at both of us. "So! How are my two new people doing?"

* * *

"Under such circumstances, I believe it is better that you stay with Gabriel for now." I looked back at Gabriel, seeing him nod. I looked back to Samuel. "I don't want to put you guys in danger." Samuel laughed. "We are family, whether you know it or not. We lookout for each other. Especially from people who are after specials." I smiled and nodded, liking their fact that I would never have to face those people again.

Me and Gabriel made our way to his trailer. "I'm really sorry about his." I muttered. "Hey! What did I say about saying sorry?" He said, smirking down at me. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorr-Ah!" He grabbed me around the waist and picked my up, me laughing/screaming as he did so.

*Samuel's POV*

"DOT?" Lydia asked as we watched Sylar and Jinx walk away. "Yes. It would seem that came to be how she lost her memory. Or, so I think." I said, leaning back against my trailer, watching them closely. "Do you think it is a coincidence that they both lost their memory?" She asked. I rubbed my chin. "I wish I knew. But no matter how much their minds don't remember, their hearts are screaming out for each other." As I said this, Sylar grabbed Jinx around the waist, making her laugh. "How are you going to get them to remember, if they can't even remember each other?" She asked, making me sigh as the two went out of site, laughing and smiling. "I guess I'll just have to take things up a notch." I said, a plan forming in my head. "Samuel, what are you planning?" She asked, making me smile and turn to her.

"Let's see how well Sylar works when his love is under attack."

*Normal POV, Later that night*

"So you can't control your power?" he nodded some, looking sad. "All I know is that I have it, and use it when ever angry or out of control." I tilted my head and looked at him. "You didn't seem out of control when you saved me from that knife." He blinked, leaning his back against the trailer. We were now sitting on the small bed, him on one side and me on the other. "I can't explain that.." He said, brows coming together. "I just saw you walk, then saw the knife and next thing I know I'm right there, stopping it." He shook his head, sighing some. He then looked at me. "What about you?" I looked at him oddly. "What about me?" He leaned over and ran his long fingers across the slightly tanned scars over my face.

My entire body went hot, my mind raced and the dragon purred again. His hands went from my scars, down my neck and stopped at the necklace. "Who gave you that?" He murmured, then touched it. His eyes went wide and he threw his hand back as if it shocked him. "Gabriel? What's wrong?" He looked from the necklace to me. "I-"

A knock on the door stopped him. He just stared at me as I got up and went to the door. When I opened it, I was greeted by a electric shock to my arm. I yelled out, stepping back and glaring at the shots in my arm. There was a tense silence, then I looked up, eyes yellow. I glared at the tall, broad man, who slowly put his arm down, eyes wide. "That really hurt." I growled. As I took a step, I was grabbed from behind. I began to thrash around, only to stop when I heard a soft whisper in my ear. "Your not a killer." I froze, then slowly relaxed into Gabriel's arms.

I felt him straighten, his head a good two inches above mine now. He held his arm out, throwing the man a good 20 feet, a mere speck in sight. He set me down in a chair slowly, looking deep into my eyes. "You ok?" he asked, a almost evil look in his eye that reminded me of something. I nodded some, something pushing through the wall that held my memories. He stood, looking over his shoulder, a even more malevolent look on his face. I could see his muscles strain under his shirt, his neck long and strong. "Wait here." He all but growled, walking out. His hands were clenched and his back was straight, a determined walk lead him to the man who interrupted us.

Once out of hearing range, I closed my eyes. "Hey there sweet thing." I opened my eyes, only to see a bat and then blackness.


	25. The Comeing

***Sylar's POV***

"**So…What are you going to do?" Matt asked me. I threw the pen down, crossing my arms and glaring at him, though we both knew he wasn't actually there. "Well, first I'm going to get my body back. Then, I'm going to kill anyone who had anything to do with this." His eyes went wide, making me smirk. I sighed and ran a hand through his hair… Boy how I miss my body. "What about.. Jinx?" My head shot up to him, a menacing glare directed to him. "How do you know about her?" He smiled this time, sitting down. "Everything." My jaw clenched and I really wished he were really right in front of me. I wanted his blood in my hands so badly, I almost could taste it.**

"**Before I got rid of your memory, she came in, all bloodied up. Bennett told me all about her, and how you guys are together." I kept my face stoic, not wanting him to see the stress and pain he was causing me. "What did you guys do to her?" My voice was even, silent. He shrugged, holding his hands up. "I didn't do a damn thing. Bennett said something about a…DOD?." The waitress came by and picked up my plate, giving me a odd look.**

"**You mean DOT? He called DOT on her?" I was going mad. I couldn't take anymore. I had to get my body back, and then get Katharine back. "Yeah, that thing. I was actually against doing anything to her. I knew she was just a fly in your web." I went to punch him, but it did nothing. He smiled as I put my hand down slowly, teeth showing and eyes on fire. "Don't talk about stuff you don't know Parkman." I growled. "Let's call this payback for my wife."**

***At The Hospital***

"**Oh, how I love irony!" I yelled, knowing no one could hear me but Matt. "You guys have to get out of here! Now! I can't hold him back long!" Matt yelled as I went over to Nathan, my mind going into a euphoric state as I stared at my body. "Get away from him!" he yelled at me, making Nathan and Peter look at me, but not see me. "Matt, it's okay. I can heal now. Just let me-"**

"**No! get back!" He yelled, then looked at me. "I'll find Jinx for you!" Everyone looked at him at that, me clenching my jaw and my/Nathan's body seemed to shiver. "Jinx… I know that name." Now everyone looked at Nathan. He began walking over to Matt, making my smile go wide. Unforcenitly, the police started banging at the door. "Get away!" Matt yelled. Peter pushed stuff up against the door, as Nathan got closer. **

"**I keep dreaming about a girl named Jinx…Why? Who is she?" He asked Matt, walking ever so closer. I felt a ripple in Matt's mind, and took that chance, taking over his body. "What?! NO! He yelled, now outside and trying to push Nathan back, but it did nothing. "Just take my hand, and I'll show you who she is." the police were getting through, making me really pissed, put I kept my hand out. As the Police broke in, Nathan turned around, touching his hand to mine. As such, I was swept from matt's mind, to my own, though I was casted into darkness. A cage around me.**

**Fucking fantastic.**


	26. Struggle For Another

*Sylar's POV*

"Hello Samuel. My memory is a bit fuzzy, but thanks to you, I was able to find my way back." I threw the compass at him. "No problem." he glared at me, making me smile. "It seems you've collected even more people," I looked around some, seeing the buffet in front of me. "I really do apprise you for that." I looked at him now, seeing him tense. "What? You don't want me now? This is what you wanted!" I threw my hand out, sending him into the trailer, and held him up there. "You don't want to do this! I have plans for you!" I laughed, throwing my head back. "Everyone has plans for me. In fact, that's all anyone has for me." I then got a straight face, glaring. "But I have plans of my own. Where is she?" I all but growled. "Who?"

I tightened my hold on him, making him shut his eyes. "Don't fuck with me right now. I've just spent the past 6 weeks in someone's head, and let me tell you it wasn't exactly a vacation." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "She's not here." I rolled my eyes. "I can't exactly recall everything, but I know she was here!" I lifted my other hand to start slicing his head open. "DOT has her." There was a very distinct nails on a chalk board sound as I tried to slice his head open., only to find it didn't work. I looked at my hand, only to have Samuel use his power and tear me up.

Dieing is getting really old.

*Peter's POV*

"Come on Matt! I know he's here!" I hate this. More so then I care to say. But I have to save Emma. I won't let her be used. Even if that means getting help from the man I hate the most in the world. "Why would he-" I reached out and took his power, then read his mind. "Good, he is here." with that I walked in, going down to the basement, freezing. "What the hell?" I asked, looking over to Matt. "He needs to be taken care of. I'm not going to let him hurt my family again." He said, making me pause some. Then I thought of Emma. "I need him!" I said, walking over to Sylar. "No-Wait! Peter!" I ignored him as I put my hand on Sylar's head, getting into his head.

*Normal POV*

I laid on the wet, moldy ground, chained to the floor crucifix style. They had put four chains in my side, two on each of my sides, hen went from my ribs to the wall, making sure I can't shift. The smell of blood and the howls of pain from others made the Dragon go berserk, making it almost impossible to _not_ transform. I laid like that for days upon days, shaking and bleeding, using everything I had not to fall asleep nor shift.

Fire, all around, making the room hot, was the only light. Flickering and cracking. The only way to keep myself entertained was watching the shadows and light make shapes, but that could only do for so long. Hunger and thirst was always nagging at me, letting me know that I am still alive and in so much pain.

After a week in my own personal hell, the cell door opened. Two men walked in, the two that captured me at the carnival. The one who hit my with the bat was tall, bald and broad, his muscles showing under his sued suite. The other who shocked me, stayed by the cell door, his arm casted and healing bruises on his face from where Gabriel kicked his ass.

"Not so tuff now without your little boyfriend, are ya?" He growled, making the other man roll his eyes as he kneeled down by the chains on my wrists.

"Don't mock her because you are stupid, Adrian. You're the one that messed with Sylar." As he said this, he unlocked my hands, standing and moving to my legs. "If I remember correctly, he wasn't suppose to have his powers Dean!" the one called Dean chuckled some, unlocking my legs then moved to my left side. "I didn't say he didn't have powers. Just that he doesn't have any memory of having them. There is quite obviously a difference."

He put one hand on my stomach and the other on the chain. With a twisted grin, he pulled, making me scream as the chain was ripping from my body. He did them all that way, then grabbed my arm and made me stand. Adrian came over and grabbed my other arm. Since I couldn't walk, they kept me lifted, pulling me out and down the hallway, a trail of blood behind us.

"Where…Are we.. Going?" I spoke for the first time in a week, it coming out raspy and groggy. "Boss wants to see ya." Adrian said, making me think of some gangster movie. I black out for a bit, from the blood loss and pain, but came to when thrown to the floor. I opened my eyes to see it was red velvet carpet I was on. I blinked some and looked up, see a homey looking office. "Your late Katharine." My eyes went wide as I heard that voice.

"Son of a bitch."


	27. Surprises And Memories

*Peter's POV*

I threw the hammer down, breathing hard. "Come on Pete, give it up." Sylar said from his chair by the wall. "No! Emma needs me!" I yelled, then sat down in a chair next to him, putting my head in my hands. "…You love her don't you?" He asked, making me look at him, his face some where far away. "I don't know. But I do know she needs my help.." he looked at me then, a look on his face that almost made me believe he has changed. Almost.

"I need to save someone too." He closed his eyes, as if he was really in pain. "What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up in the chair, curios as to how this man could be in so much emotional pain. He stood, grabbed the hammer and looked up at the wall, keeping his face stoic. "I too, love a girl." He closed his eyes, but mine went wide. "Wait… You mean Katharine? Your in love with Katharine?" He smiled when I said this, confirming my question. "Yes." He just stared up at the wall, deep in thought.

"I don't deserve her though… No matter how good I try to be, she will always be too good for me." He laughed some. "We are almost like fire and ice, earth and air. Good and evil." he looked down at the road then. "I made a promise to her that she would be able to live a safe life, one that you and your gang stopped me from doing." I winced some, think he was about to revert back to normal Sylar, but he just stood, almost limply. "But now, she's trapped in DOT, and I can't do anything to help her." He frowned, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Hey, when we get out of here, we can go and get her. Then we can get Emma." I said, standing and grabbing an extra hammer. He looked at me with wide eyes, and I nodded some. With that I slammed the hammer into the wall, and both of our eyes went wide.

*Normal POV*

"Comfy?" He asked, making me scowl. I was in a chair in bra and shorts, hands and feet locked onto the chair. They had my abdomen wrapped up to stop the bleeding the chains caused. "So, wanna tell me the run down on how all this shit is, or can I guess?" I asked, showing my teeth to him in a snarl. He laughed some, sitting down in front of me and crossing his legs. "Well, I don't exactly have the patience for guessing games." He said, making me laugh bitterly. "Or rising a kid." I put in, making him smile some. "Now, now Katharine, is that any way to talk to your father?"

"Your not my father!" I yelled, trying to get up but the cuffs held me to the chair. "Ouch. That hurts. But, onto bussnies." I shook my head. "That's all it ever is with you. But it makes sense now. Why you and mom were always gone, leaving me for weeks." I laughed some. "To think I thought you were actually smart enough to be lawyers!" He leaned forward and back handed me at that, then leaned back and rested his hands in his lap. "Do not interrupt me." I turned my head back slowly, holding back the growl I wanted to emit so badly.

"Now," He said, straightening his posture. "No need to make smark remarks about the way we raised you anymore. You were given to use by this place as so we could be 'emotionally compromised' since we had one of them. But we all knew it was because you were too young to be in this place and you have a very rare animal. One that we hope to use to help DOT." I stared at him. "So, how about you work for us now?" I kept starring. "Fine. We'll give you more time to think about it. You have until you die." He smiled some. "Which should be by the end of tomorrow considering the blood loss."

*Sylar's POV*

"You sure this is the place?" Peter asked as we stood in front of a large building. "Yes. I can feel her." I said, making him look at me. "Fine. Let's do this quickly and go to the carnival before night fall." I nodded and we walked into the building. "Wha-" Peter did his mind thing to the guard and he lead us to the elevator. Once in I looked at the buttons and pressed the one for the basement. "How do you-"

"Like I said, I can feel her." Once the doors opened I held my hand out, throwing the two guards at the door at the wall. We walked out and stopped, looking around. "This is disgusting." Peter said, putting a hand over his mouth a nose. It is a dungeon. Legitimately. The ceiling is the earth, roots sticking down from the compacted ground. The walls are old stone, and the hall was is narrow. Blood covered the ground, dried and smeared. The place smelled of death.

"Come on." I said, walking forward, not looking at the cells with near dead people in them. "What is this place?" Peter asked. "It's where transformers are put when they can't control their power." I clenched my jaw. "Which is most of them." Peter gave me a odd look and I looked down at him. "Transformation is one of the most difficult powers to have. Not only does it almost kill you physically if you don't do it right, but mentally as well. They have an animal icon and if you can't keep it in cheek, it you take over." I said, looking back ahead.

"You know, I went into the future." I glanced down at him. "You… Were different. Good." I smirked some, looking back forward. "Is that why you believed me?" I asked, turning down a hallway. "Well, partially." My brows came together at that. "When you said you needed to save Katharine, I didn't want to change the future." I stopped at that, looking at him. "You and her were… Married in the future. With a kid." I just stared at him, then smiled, walking on.

We walked in silence after that, but not for long because we came upon one large cell all by itself. My eyes narrowed at this. I made a notion so Peter would stand back, then lifted my hand and the cell door came flying our way. I stopped it mid air and then let it drop, me walking over it and into the fire lit cell. "Jesus." Pete muttered, walking in behind me.

I walked over and kneeled down to the curled up and bloodied Katharine, picking her up and putting her in my lap. "Katharine? Can you hear me?" I asked, seeing as I was now in a pool of her blood, her body was small and limp in my arms and eyes were closed. "Come on! Come on!" I muttered, slapping her face some. She groaned a bit, opening her eyes. "Gabriel? What… Are you doing here?" I furred my brow, then looked to peter, nodding.

He walked over and put his hand on her head, closing his eyes. I held her close to me as I prayed, _prayed_, that she didn't permanently lose her memory. Though, I knew it would be best for her if she forgot all about me, I couldn't handle it. The thought of her not even knowing who I am, of what we held for each other? I would kill myself before I had to live the rest of my life like that.

Peter stood up, looking down. I looked down at her as well, waiting for her eyes to open. "Look, I'll go on ahead and you meet me at the carnival." Peter said, dashing off. I just looked down at her, seeing all the differences since we last saw each other. Her once long hair was now boy cut short, that spiked forward naturally from being a Drake. She had three tan marks going across her face, a claw mark no doubt. Her body is a lot smaller, her skin more pale, but even with all the changes, I loved her, if not more.

"Katharine, please, wake up." I whispered, closing my eyes. When I opened them, she winced, then opened her eyes. She looked around, then her eyes stopped at me. Her brows came together. "Gabriel?" I smiled some, seeing the normal look in her eye that I knew so well. She just looked at me, then sat up, latching onto me.

*Normal POV*

The darkness that I swam in for so long left, memories flooded to me and I opened my eyes. I looked around seeing I was still in DOT, but my eyes stopped on the man looking down at me. My heart speed up and I felt like I was flying. This couldn't be real. "Gabriel?" He smiled that small smile that told me it really was him. I stared at him for a bit, then sat up, ignoring all pain, and held onto him.

Both of my hands held the back of his strong neck, my face buried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me as I began to shudder, crying some. "You were dead." I whispered, putting my head in the crook of his neck, feeling the tears run down my face. "I saw you. They burned your body! I was there." I closed my eyes tightly, shaking. He held me tightly as I cried into his neck and shirt. He pulled me back some, looking deep into my eyes as he wiped away some of the tears. "Come on, we have to get out of here." he murmured, leaning in closer. I leaned in too, needed to feel him after so long. He tilted his head to the side and our lips met. He cradled me softly in his lap, his lips soft and warm against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tears running down my face again, loving the feel of his arms around me.

"Well isn't that cute." Sylar looked up, his arms tightening around me. I looked too and my mouth went wide. "Aw, glad to see you too." he said, winking, making Sylar hold onto me tighter. I looked at him and nodded, making him clench his jaw but help me up. I stood, glaring at the man at the doorway, ignoring the pain the seized me. "Didn't I kill you already?" I asked, tilting my head, making Sylar look at me, then back to him. "You did, but dear old dad brought me back to life." My eyes went wide and my knees buckled.

Sylar caught me, keeping me steady as I looked at Atticus. "Are you saying he has a power?" I asked as Sylar helped me back up. "Oh yeah. Thanks to him, I'm alive and well." He said, smiling. Before any of us could do anything, his eyes went wide, then he fell to the floor. We both looked up and saw Peter walking in, looking a little impatient. "I thought you might need some help." he said, nodding to Sylar. I blinked, looking at both of them, making Sylar smile and lean down to my ear.

"I'll explain it later _Mi'Amour_." He purred in my ear, then dropped down and picked me up bridal style, making me gasp in pain. As he walked, Peter followed. "We need to get her to the hospital before she bleeds out." Sylar said, making peter nod.

* * *

Once Peter did his mind thing to everyone who asked, I was able to get wrapped up in new bandages and set in a bed. Sylar sat in a chair by my bed, holding my hand. "What did you say your name was again?" A nurse asked as she finished up with the bandages. I looked to Sylar, then to the nurse. "Gray." I said with a small smile. "Katharine Gray." She nodded and walked off. I laid down as Sylar stood, leaning over me. He looked at his hand as it ran through my hair, then back to me, a smile on his face.

"I have to leave for awhile, but I'll be back." He traced a line down my face and neck, touching the pendent he gave me. I grabbed onto his hand, lacing our fingers together, looking into his intense brown eyes. "Can we go to the beach? Just you and me." He smiled sweetly, bringing our laced hands up and kissing mine. "Anything." he leaned down and kissed me, pulling back just a bit, letting me feel his hot breath fan out on my cold face. "Get some rest love." He squeezed his hand against mine, leaning down again and kissing me.

I watched him as he let my hand go and turned and walked away., his body straight and strong. As he looked at me one last time, closing the door, I smiled, looking up and closing my eyes, knowing he was mine.


	28. End Of The Start

I stepped out of the rinky-dink shower the hospital has, getting a towel and drying off. I smiled as I grabbed and put on the pair of clothes Sylar brought me when he came back last night. I grabbed the stupid crutch they gave me and walked out, shaking the water from my hair. I could already feel the top spike forward and the back spike downward. It was so weird that is did that naturally, but it looked cool as hell.

"You shouldn't be walking." I rolled my eyes, not bothering to turn to the door knowing Sylar was there, probably leaning against it arms crossed and giving me one of his looks. "I'm fine." I said, sitting on the bed, wincing some. "Your going to rip the stitches if you aren't careful." He came around and sat in the chair by the bed as I laid back, the bed being in a sitting up position.

He scooted the chair in as much as he could, then reached through the railing and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together, closing his eyes and exhaling. "You still owe me a trip to the beach." I said, making him laugh some as he opened his eyes, a sparkle in them. "And you'll get it." he said, winking. I looked at him, them smiled. "You know, your one of the few people that can actually pull of a flannel button up." He laughed loudly this time. I looked up in thought. "Actually, you can pull off just about anything." I looked at him and smiled. "I want to see what you look like in a turtle neck!"

He grimaced. "I'll try anything but that." I gave him a pout face, making him shake his head. "Ah no! You can't do that!" I kept the face on. "Come on! Why won't you wear a turtle neck?" I asked. He shrugged. "Only gay guys wear them. And I am quite certainly not." he squeezed my hand, making me smile. "I dunno. You look like you could be gay." He just stared at me and I winked. "I wouldn't mind you looking gay." he just rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing a turtle neck."

"Why?" We both turned as the door opened and Peter walked in, Claire and her dad behind him. I sat up, holding my free hand out and letting it be engulfed in a black flame. They stood back, looking at me as I glared. Once I heard Sylar Chuckle, I looked his way, see him stand and touch my arm, making me turn the fire off. "It's ok. We're cool." He whispered, kissing my forehead and standing up straight and looked at them. "Though I must ask why you all are here. I know we aren't on good enough terms for you to visit."

I looked from Sylar to the three, confused. Claire looked a bit agitated whilst Peter and Noah looked content. "We have our reasons." Noah said, looking at me. My brows came together, still confused. "How you doing?" Peter asked, stepping up to me. "Uhhh… Better?" I asked, making Sylar chuckle some. "Peter helped me save you, and I helped them out with Emma and Samuel." He said, nodding with a smile to Peter. "Yeah. And after seeing that place you were stuck in, I thought it would be nice for you to have some company." I looked at them, tilting my head. "So, wait…. We're all chill now? No strings?" Peter smiled some.

"Well, after everything that happened, we think it's best we stick together," Noah said, looking at Sylar. "Plus, matt looked n your head and said you really have changed. I thought it be best to thank the person that did it." He looked at me then, making me smile. "Well, it would be nice to have some friends again. Get's old hanging around this stiff." I said, nodded my head to Sylar.

I got hit lightly upside the head, making me frown. "And he's a bully." They laughed some only to stop when a nurse came in. "Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered. "I was wondering weather you guys believe that special people stuff that's been going around? I'm doing a poll for collage." My eyes narrowed, and I noticed how everyone became tense, mostly Claire. "Not a chance." Noah said. Everyone nodded and the girl nodded, writing something down and leaving. Once gone I looked at Sylar. "what's going on Gabriel?" His jaw clenched. "That's another reason why we came." Peter said.

"Let's talk outside." Sylar said, but Peter shook his head. "Both of you need to hear this." Noah said. "That organization you were stuck in, DOT, they seem to be taking advantage of Claire's little stunt." I tilted my head confused. "You haven't told her?" Noah asked, a small smile on his face. Sylar took a step to the bed, standing up straight and strong, a sign that he wasn't going to back down nor explain his self. "She's been kinda in surgery. I'd rather not upset her." He growled, putting his hands on the railing. "I think it'll upset her more if it is just sprung on her." Noah said, almost enjoying tormenting Sylar. He just sighed and shot his hand to the side, the TV turning on.

It clicked through a ton of channels before settling on the news. I watched as Claire climbed up the ferries wheel and jumped. I read the headlining that scrolled in a little red bar.

'_**Girl tells of people with powers, people become outraged, wide epidemic, (specials) not allowed signs being made'**_

My mouth went wide. "You have got to be fucking me." I muttered, almost unblinking. "Not yet." Sylar muttered so I could only hear him, making me hit his stomach. "Yes. It would seem all that we worked for was useless. People are flipping out, their scared. And DOT isn't helping either, though now they have claimed the right to be called 'Controlling of Specials'." I gulped some as they kept playing the footage of Claire over and over again. "COS?" I asked absently. "It would seem so." My brows came together. "What are they doing?" I asked, making Noah nod to Sylar. His jaw clenched and he shot his arm out again, the channels flipped at light speed, finally stopping at some world broadcast.

"_**We're here in New York in some sort of Special's meeting. A Organization called 'DOT' has called all normal's and have some sort of press-conference." **_

__Some news caster said, then the camera panned out to show the mass of people at time square, two familiar people on a stage.

"_**People with powers aren't all bad, but there are some that are! I've worked my whole life to keeping the most dangerous kind locked up. And now that the world knows of them, I have come for a proposition!"**_

My father said, his blue eyes glinting and grey hair covering his forehead, making him look like a real asshole.

_**"Let me and my company control these Specials! We'll be able to take them from this world as so you all can live in peace! Let us became your hope and pride! We will rid you of these freaks as so you can live in peace! "**_ The crowed cheered as I saw Atticus pick his head up with a wicked smile on his face.

The TV exploded from the inside as I threw some of my dragon fire at it, outraged. "That asshole! I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance!" I growled, making everyone look at me. I sighed, then winced, holding onto my side. "I don't think I was ready for that move yet." I said, having Sylar push me back onto the bed. "Relax _Mi'Amour_." He whispered, kissing my forehead again, then standing up straight and glaring. "I understand that your pissed and all, but you act as if it's personal." Peter said, making me laugh. "That man up there, the asshole talking. The one that captured me, put me in that hell and erased my memory. The one that did this to me!" I said, pointing to my stitches in my side. "He's my adoptive father." they all stared at me with wide eyes whilst Sylar put a hand on my shoulder.

All of a sudden the door banged open, cops coming in. "That's her!" The nurse from before said, pointing at me. My eyes went wide as the others were held at gun point. "Under order of COS, Katharine Grace, you are under arrest." As he took a step forward, the ground shook, and the guy holding a gun to Sylar fell back and smacked his head onto the wall. Sylar then threw his hands out, throwing the rest of the cops out the window. "That's our cue!" He said, picking me up bridal style as we all ran out.

We were able to get out without trouble, and got into Noah's car, racing off. Claire and Noah sat in the front, peter in the middle and me and Sylar in the back, me laying down and him holding onto the ripped stitched wound that was now bleeding. "Fuck it!" I growled, moving his hand and lifting my shirt up some. "What are you doing?" Peter asked as he turned to see. I lifted my finger, lighting the end with dragon fire and then began to seam up the wound, the flesh sticking together.

I gasped, letting out the painful breath I was holding, and fell into Sylar, breathing hard. "Fuck that hurt." I hissed. "What is that stuff? What does it do?" Peter asked. As Sylar moved his arm so I was now cradled into his chest, him rubbing my own arm with his head on mine. "It's called Dragon Fire. Since my icon is a black dragon, I get a black flame." I saw his look of surprise and smiled, remembering they knew nothing of transformers. "What the black fire does is it burns things from the inside instead of the outside. Also hotter then normal fire, able to burn through steal and diamond." I sighed some, wincing as my side burned horribly. "Then why did you use it on yourself?" Claire asked, speaking for the first time. "Because it's either that or bleed all over this car. Besides, I hate being handicap. Pisses me off." I muttered, putting my brows together whilst Peter and Sylar smiled.

"Where am I dropping you two off?" Noah asked, stopping the car and looking back. "Any apartment will do." Sylar said, making Noah nod and the car went off again. "We can't afford a hotel." I whispered looking up at him. He smiled down at me and picked up a pencil that was in a cup holder. He put it in front of me and I watched as it turned to gold. "We can afford anything we want." I blinked some, grabbing the pencil and feeling it's heavy weight. "Hm. Maybe I'll keep you around after all."


	29. Control And Question

I blinked some, opening my eyes. The first thing I noticed was Sylar with his head in his hand that was propped up, looking intently at my stomach. I raised an eyebrow, smiling some as I saw the fire in his eyes that told me he was figuring out how something works. I then noticed my wife beater was pulled up some, showing my stomach, his large, calloused hand on it, almost covering it.

I reached up and put my hand up on his cheek, making him look at me. "What are you doing?" I asked, running my finger down his cheek and jaw. He closed his eyes and inhaled, looking at me with a small smile. "I've finally have this bond thing worked out." He said, rubbing this thumb against my stomach. "Bond?" I asked, confused. He nodded, his eyes getting the fire again. "The moment you accepted me as a mate, we created a bond. Since you are the transformer that created the bond, you get the Empathy. I always know where you are, what your feeling." He smiled some. "But I can feel when your reading me, a slight tingle. I didn't sleep last night, but I did figure out how to access the empathy ." I blinked some and he just smiled.

"And even control it. Watch. Or rather, feel." He looked back to my stomach and focused. Next thing I know, I feel absolutely at ease. Affection and love ran through me as I just closed my eyes, enjoying the absolute high. "Gabriel." I tried to hiss, but it came out more as a moan. "This is probably the best power I have." He said, I could hear the grin in his voice. "Your mean." I whispered, making him laugh. I opened my eyes to see him lean down to my ear, his hot breath ebbing at my neck. "You love every second of it." with that, he bit my neck, making me close my eyes and shutter.

I reached down and grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers. He removed his self from my neck and looked down at me as I breathed out, the feeling diminishing. "Why didn't you sleep?" I asked whilst I played with our joined hands. He sighed some and nodded his head to the TV, it clicking on.

I sat up, only to have him maneuver around as so I was in his arms, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly with his head on top of mine. I watched, glared, as I saw my 'father' on the news.

"**We have compiled a list of those who are the most dangerous, and that need to be set into custody right away. One of which escaped from our hold with the help of other Specials."**

A picture of Sylar, Peter, Claire, Angelia, and I came up. Me and Sylar's pictures were outlined in bright red, flashing some. Sylar held me tighter, sighing some. I watched as my father held his hand out and all the pictures left, except for mine.

"**She is the one who escaped, and is the most dangerous of them all. She is able to transform into any animal, so be wary on the streets. She is known to kill by spider or snake bites. She is also able to transform her muscles and can be stronger then grown men. Looks deceive. These are new and dangerous times my people. Try and not to be alone. If you see any of the following people, stay away and call the hotline number."**

He disappeared and everyone's pictures came up, a phone number at the bottom of the screen. I leaned back against his chest, breathless. "I don't get it. Why is he after me? Everyone knows if there is someone to be afraid of, it's you… no offense." I said. He nuzzled his head into my neck telling me he could care less. "I believe he is pissed that we got you outta his little play pen." He whispered against my neck. I closed my eyes, trying to focus, but who really could with a man like him distracting me? "But then he would have promoted you and Peter, not me." I said, inhaling and putting my head against his shoulder as he began to kiss my neck softly.

"Maybe he adopted you for a reason, a purpose. Maybe he now wants what he worked for." I opened my eyes at that, thinking. I lifted my head as he stopped nagging at my neck and looked at me oddly. "That… Makes sense." His hold around my waist became tense. "What is the odds of him adopting me and having a power? Or the fact that he pretended to be murdered by you? Why would he do that?" I bit my lip, now thinking.

"What if there is some big plan going on- well I mean bigger then them trying to rule the world and the normal shit. What if they need me and/or the dragon for some sort f wicked scheme? Maybe that's why they didn't kill me! What if-" Sylar put his hand under my chin and turned my head to the side, him leaning over my shoulder and he kissed me.

It was slow as our mouths moved against one another. He broke it though, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "You need to learn to cool it. It doesn't matter what they are planning, because they aren't going to be able to touch you so long as I live." He said, his face looking ever so confident. I ran my hand down his face. Then lightly slapped his cheek. "Don't be a airhead. You know as well as I do that we have the worst luck in the world." With that I kissed him, knowing something bad was going to happen soon.


	30. Knowing

"Man down! Man do- gaahhh!!" He flew across the pristine room, smashing the bed. "Hold them!" One of them yelled and went to put a tazer in me. Before he could touch me, I set him on fire whilst three other men flew out the window, screaming as they feel 13 stories. I hunched over some, still weak from being captured and such. "Kat! Let's go!" Sylar said, grabbing my hand and we ran out of the room. "Transform into something conspicuous!" he said as people leaving or entering their rooms meet our eyes with wide ones. I looked over to him, about to argue. "just do it! He made it clear that you're the dangerous one, not me! You need to hide!" I sighed some and shifted into a black lab whilst running.

We ran down the hallway, people moving out of our way with horror. Though, it was utter chaos when we reached the lobby. People swarmed and we soon found ourselves 20 yards away from the doors in the middle of the circular lobby, A swap team with guns pointed at us- er, at Sylar. We stopped, him breathing hard and glaring, looking around and thinking of his options. Me panting and raising my lip, my hackles rising.

"Gabriel Gray, you are surrounded." One of them said, though they were all wearing masks so I couldn't tell. Before either of us could do anything, someone held a gun to the back of Sylar's head. "Gotcha." I growled fiercely and turned to look at who it was. It was a chick. She had blond hair and blue eyes, tall and skinny. Sylar held his hand out telling me not to do anything. "Teleportation. How useful." He said, smiling slowly. The swap guys took some steps back, holding their guns up and aiming it at him. I could smell their fear.

"Yes it is. But it's over Gabriel." With that, she shot her gun and Sylar fell to the floor, blood pooling from the back of his head. My body shook on the crisp of change. Rage turned my vision red as I began to black out. Before I could though, he inhaled and stood, spitting the bullet out of his mouth, a smirk on his face. The blond stepped back, dropping her gun as Sylar turned to her. I saw the spark of darkness ebb around his eyes and nudged his hand, reminding him of who he was trying to be.

He looked down at me, then nodded, looking back to the chick. "My name is Sylar." With that, he held his hand out and she flew across the room, though disappeared before she crashed into the wall. He turned to the swat team then, tilting his head some. "Any other takers?" He asked, and I could almost _see_ the fear that rippled off of them. As Sylar relaxed, I heard something on the radio on one of the guys ear plugs. Sensitive hearing comes in handy.

"_Disarm Sylar and go after the dog!"_

The swat team turned to look at me, and I bolted to them. I heard the curse of Sylar as he shot lightning at a guy who held his gun up at me. I went after the guy who had the radio, knowing he was the leader. He shot at me but I lept from side to side, him missing me every time. As I got close I jumped up, turning into a tiger above his head and landing behind him, grabbing his foot and dragging him out of there. I could sense that he was the most terrified of tigers, being that he was stationed in India for a couple of years.

I dragged him fast into an ally and throw him with my jaws, him rolling some. I ran up to him and put my paw on his throat, my lips risen and my large teeth showing. My mind searched his, his fear of the tiger and the experience it gave him. "I will not kill you as one killed your daughter." I said slowly, testing out the new ability to talk whilst in animal form. His eyes became wide and I lowered my lips, taking my paw off of him and stepping back and sitting down.

Sylar ran up behind me and stopped, looking at the man. He sat up and looked between Sylar and myself. "What do you want?" My eyes softened and I transformed into a human, standing and looking down at him. "To not be hunted."

* * *

"What are you trying to say here?" Peter said, removing his hand from his face and looking at me. "What I'm saying," I said, looking at everyone in the room. "is we have another psycho killer on the loose." Peter sighed some whilst Bennet held onto Claire. "This man, he isn't after making the world better, nor giving powers as in the past." I looked at Angelia and she just rolled her eyes. "He adopted you. You must know something about him." Peter asked and I laughed. "He adopted me 'cause he had to." I looked at Bennett and he nodded. "I can understand that. He actually did what I was suppose to do." He looked down at Claire and they both smiled, making my heart ach some.

Sylar was at my side in a second, looking down at me with a soft smile. I sighed some, then looked at everyone. "It's a holocaust, starting with us, specials. He is going to us that fear to accuse others, normal's." Bennett looked at me, a certain knowing in his eyes. "Then a world wide massacre."


	31. Continue or Not?

Alright, there shall only be two chapters left in this story. The next chapter shall be a lemon, so be wary of that. Now, the reason why I am doing this is to see if I will continue on with another story. I am going to end it the same way, no matter what, so it is up to you guys to see if you will be left with a cliff hanger, or continue onto the last edition of the series. Review, message, whatever, I just need to know what you guys would like.


	32. Mate

"The hell she is!" Sylar yelled whilst me and Peter held him back. "It is the only logical way to get inside." Bennet said, 'causing Sylar to grit and show his teeth. I nodded to Peter who let go. As he did so, I shifted my muscles and pushed him back, standing in the way of Noah and Sylar, looking at my man. He stumbled back and stared at me, angry. "This is madness. I will not knowingly put you in harms way!" I rolled my eyes. "I will not be harmed. I will be a spy." He snorted and I took a step to him. "He wants me for a reason. He's willing to _kill_ others for it! _I_ will not stand by as others die for me. Including yourself." He glared as did I.

"Besides, if she doesn't go on, what other possible way could we take them out? There is nothing! They are making sure we risk it all or die." Noah said, making me nod once. "He's right Gabriel." He was breathing hard, and through our connection, even when not touching, I could feel his anger, confusion and love pulse to an all time high, his protectiveness became apparent and he wasn't sure how to deal with all of it.

I turned my head, as so Peter and Bennett could see the side of my face, nodded once. They left, and I looked back to Sylar. "We are _not_ discussing this!" He turned and walked to the window, putting an arm on the wall as he tried to sort everything out. I sighed some, feeling open and vulnerable. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, digging my face into his strong back. "He is only after me for some reason. I need to know why." I whispered, knowing he heard me.

He turned and held me tightly in a quick hug, then leaned back and got a hold of my chin, making me look into his worried face. "I can't lose you." he put his forehead to mine, closing his eyes and inhaling. "I can't watch everyone die because of me." He opened his eyes and sighed, picking his head up only some. "Sometimes it sucks that your such a good person." He ran his hand along my face, down my neck and to the back of it. "So innocent… Pure.." He began to lean down as I leaned up some. "Beautiful.. Smart.." He tilted his head to the side and just stopped at my lips, teasing me. "Mine." With that his lips came onto mine, softly and possessively, showing me how much he needed me.

He began to back me up as the kiss became more needy and passionate, pushing me into a wall and pinning me there. It was so easy to feel protected with his body engulfing mine. To feel loved when his hands held my face tenderly. To feel wanted with his lips asking my own to meet his strokes.

My hands found their way under his shirt, and snaked up, feeling his smooth skin, hard muscles and soft hair. He broke away, his eyes glinting with mischief and playfulness. I raised an eyebrow as he took his shirt off, his hair becoming out of place, some strands falling into his face seeing as how it was uber long. I took his beauty in, his long torso and playful smirk and loving eyes.

He took a step forward, and with a downward sweep he lifted me bridal style in a quick motion, making me laugh and hold onto his neck. I kissed him good heartily once, then kissed his jaw line, down to his neck. His skin was cool against my own in the hot sun that over bared the room.

He began walking as I bit into his neck, only stopping in surprise, shivering some. "You shouldn't have done that." he growled, making me smile and kiss the spot I bit as he kept walking. "And what are you going to do about it?" I asked slyly, nipping his neck again, enjoying every second of it. "Because then I might be forced to do this!" He threw me onto the bed, making me squeak from the suddenness of it.

I blinked some, then sat up and looked at him, seeing his smile and eyes shining. "That all you got, noob?" He raised an eyebrow, his smile growing even bigger. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, walking up to the bed. I put my hands back so I could sit up properly and raise an eyebrow. "I don't think you can handle this." He stepped up to the bed and looked down at me, his strong body making my breath catch.

I kissed his stomach, then got to where I was on my knees and began to kiss my way up his body, my nails lightly ranking into his flesh just before my head. I then wrapped my hands around his neck and became at eyelevel with him. His eyes shone with lust and passion, making me smile. He put an arm around my waist and brought me to him tightly, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"It truly isn't fair the effect you have on me. If you keep this up I won't be able to control myself." I smiled coyly, innocently as I ran a finger across his chest. God, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. "Then don't." I looked up at him and saw his look of hunger. To prove my point I leaned in slowly and seductively, kissing him so softly I knew he was dieing on the inside.

He groaned into the kiss, leaning me back with the hand that was still on my back, whilst the other was on the bed. We both scooted onto the bed, continuing our kiss. Once all the way on, he laid me down softly, slowing the kiss down from playfulness to absolute adoration. He broke it, picking his head up some and running his hand through my short, spiked hair. "Do you have any idea what you just said to me." He whispered, looking from his hand to my eyes, his shining a bright, bright brown from being in the sun. His body was still cool against mine, making me want to just hold him to keep my own cool, but we both had other motives then that at the moment. I ran my own hand through his long, silky, black hair, smiling so sweetly at him. "You know I didn't lie, and I know exactly what I said." his eyes searched mine as I nodded once. "I never wanted anyone but you. And here I am for you."

That was all he needed.

He kissed me then, almost relieved. With one arm holding his self up, the other went to under my shirt. His cool hand laid flat on my stomach, and I could sense he kept it there to just enjoy my female muscles, both making me strong and sexy. Hm. Never really though much about it like that.

As he slid his hand up slowly, I became far to anticipant. I sat up and we broke as so I took take my shirt off, looking at him shyly as he took me in. He took his cool hand and ran it along my neck, shoulder and arm, then clasping my own hand and entwining our fingers, looking at me intently. "Katharine…" My name sounded so right as he whispered it, leaning in and kissing me.

He turned me around slowly, and I all but complied, curios as to what he was planning. He put his rough hands on my shoulders, leaning down and kissing my neck softly as he brought my bra straps down slowly. I leaned back against his cool chest, feeling it's hardness as he ran his hands so softly over my skin. The blinds closed so there were slits of light coming through, and my bra became unclasped.

Oh, how his telepathy came in handy for him.

He slipped the bra off easily and began kissing my neck again as his hands ran up my stomach and then both held onto each breast. I rested my head back against his shoulder as he massaged them, whilst nipping at my sensitive neck. I could feel his own pleasure mixed with my own, making me moan breathlessly. With one last quick nip, me moved his hand to feel my body, me feeling that he loved every soft curve and feminine muscle.

"If we do this," He breathed hotly against my ear, making me shiver. "We will be mated for life…" He inhaled some, running his nose along my neck and to the back of it, kissing it softly. "I made a promise to someone." I whispered, making him smile and put his head on my shoulder, reaching around and grabbing the necklace he gave me. "Is that promise worth it all?" He asked, looking at me slightly. I leaned my head back from his, reaching my hand back and putting it behind his neck. "It's worth everything that I am." With that I kissed him, sealing the deal.

He straightened and inhaled from the absoluteness of the kiss. As he turned me back around and laid me down, I felt his thoughts shimmer throughout his body. He was scared to be fully connected to me. He wasn't sure if he could handle the hunger, but then I felt his love and absolute _need_ for me, for the connection we already have, and that seemed to wash away his own fear.

Our hands reached for each others pants at the same time, making me smile into the kiss. He shimmed out of his first, tossing them somewhere as he went back to kissing me. I could easily feel his hardness, making me blush just a tad. I felt him run his hands down to my pants and he unbuttoned them, kissing me deeply. I lifted myself up, pressing my body to his as he pulled my pants off, groaning as he did so. I smiled as his actions became more rushed and needy, him nearly ripping my pants trying to get them off. That would have sucked. I like those pants.

As he kissed me with a fast hunger, it was my turn to take an article of clothing off. Or so I thought. Before I even could reach his silk, black boxers, they were off, making me roll my eyes at him. "You take away all of the fun." I said leaning my head back and glaring at him. He smirked that stupid sexy smirk of his, making me forget why I was mad. "All is fair in love and war." He said, winking and pulling my panties off.

He ran his hand down my naked body, making my body heat rise. Once his fingers entered my warmth, my whole body shuddered. As his finger began pumping, he telekinetically moved my arms above my head, then began kissing me. The absolute suddenness of not being able to do anything tormented the dragon. He was dominating in everyway possible, including the kiss. The dragon was raging inside, whilst Sylar pleased me in every sense, and with that combination, I hit an orgasm faster then normal. He removed his fingers, releasing my hands and breaking the kiss, positioning his self over me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, making me roll my eyes and lay my hand flat on his chest. I focused my love and sureness into him, making him smile a sweet smile, grabbing my hand softly and kissing it. He entwined our fingers, putting my arm above my head, and with a swift movement, he kissed me whilst entering. I froze, closing my eyes to get use to his size. Once I got use to him, I kissed him back, letting him know I was alright. As he began thrusting, he stopped the kiss, digging his head into my neck as I moaned from time to time.

With sensitive skin and absolute love for him, I was already close to a climax, but he seemed to be close as well from the passion build up. He soon began to thrust harder and faster, biting my neck making me moan ot louder then what I would have thought I could have. Damn dragon and it's damn sensitive skin.

As he reached a certain area, my mind reeled. He felt my pleasure and kept hitting that spot, making me moan even more and reach my climax. I reached my head up and bit into his shoulder, though I didn't notice my teeth had become fangs until I tasted his warm blood. He came after I did that, shuddering and moaning a beautiful moan.

We stayed like that for a bit, in absolute pleasure. I soon unlatched my fangs from his shoulder and watched as the holes disappeared. He pulled out of me then and laid next to me, breathing hard. Being a transformer, I recover faster, so I leaned down and grabbed a pair of shorts and his shirt, throwing him his pair of shorts.

As I put them on, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back on the bed. He laid me down and hovered over me, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked, entwining our hands. I looked at the closed blinded window, then back to him. "it's only 4..." I yawned some, making him smile. "Your too cute, thinking it matters." He laid down on his side, looking at me. I turned to my side and scooted close to him, tangling our feet together and putting my forehead to his. One of our hands were still entwined, and with his other one he ran his hand along my arm, just looking at me, smiling so sweetly.

I feel this is a great time to get him to do what I want.

"So… About tomorrow…" He rolled his eyes, sighing some. "You are ever so persistent on getting killed." I smiled sheepishly, making him sigh and close his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I already come up with a better plan." I raised a eyebrow. He sighed once more and next thing I know, his plan was now in my head. I was sure it was him using the connection, meaning it was really strong. I focused on his plan, smiling wide.

"You are good." he smiled and kissed me. "This isn't my first dog and pony show. We'll take them out without them even knowing what happened." He nuzzled his forehead to mine, inhaling and wrapping his arms around me protectively. "No one messes with my mate and gets a chance to live."


	33. Decayed Promise

Okay! Last chapter for this story! Woot!

Song

Promise by The Cranberries.

* * *

_You'd better believe I'm coming_  
_You'd better believe what I say_  
_You'd better hold on to your promises_  
_Because you bet you'll get what you deserve._

"Coooooooooool." I said, looking into the hi-tech van. Screens, listening devices and guns were inside the small white van, making me smile. Bennet smiled and took the headphones he had on, off, turning in his seat to look at us. "Glad you could join us." I nodded, holding onto Sylar's hand. Peter leaned back in his seat next to Bennett smiling. "You actually going to do it?" I shrugged looking up at Sylar. "We added some stuff to the plan." Bennett raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Me." I smirked and let go of him, leaning into the van and looking at the screens. "We have cameras in the Kitchen, basement, cellar, 3 hallways and his office." Bennett said, making me tilt my head. "How did you get those camera in there?" Sylar asked, making everyone look at Noah. He just smiled, looking at Sylar. "Same way Elle and I got the cameras in your apartment 2 years ago." Me and Peter looked at Sylar then, and he had such a weird look on his face I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what's the plan?" Peter asked, sitting next to me at the end of the van. "We do what we planned in the first place," I said, then smiled. "But with a bit of a twist." Sylar said, transforming into me. I stood up straight and next to Sylar, both of us smiling. "That… Is really creepy." Bennett said, looking between us. "I like it." Peter said, smiling as well. I looked to Sylar, nodding. At the same time, we changed our eyes to that of the dragons, yellow with a slanted pupil. "I don't see how this will change anything." Bennett said.

"One of us will go meet with her father, the other will sneak in through the back and wait." Sylar said. "Do you guys not know who is going where?" Noah said with a smile. I shrugged. "We're working on it." Noah shook his head some. "Right, so, what do you guys do?" I asked. "We monitor your progress. Peter got Claire's ability, so if anything goes wrong, he goes in guns blazing." I nodded. "Sounds about right." I turned to Sylar, holding a fist up. "Ready?" He rolled his eyes and put his fist near mine. "Rock, paper, scissor, shoot!"

_She's going to leave him over_  
_She's going take her love away_  
_So much for your eternal vows, well_  
_It does not matter anyway._

3rd POV

The two identical women went separate ways, leaving behind a confused Peter and a dumbstruck Noah. "Did they really just decide-" Peter said, but was cut off by Noah. "Yes. Yes they did." They closed the van doors and began to watch the screens, seeing one Jinx enter through the front, and another killing two guards' and entering in the back. "That one used her bare hands. Must be Jinx." Peter commented, putting on a pair of headphones and sitting in a sat next to Bennett, monitoring the one in the back. "Don't be too sure of that. Knowing them, this is game." Noah said, shaking his head and watched the Jinx entering the front way get cheeked by guards' and then was told to wait.

_Why can't you stay_  
_Here a while_  
_Stay here awhile_  
_Stay with me_

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Atticus said, walking towards Jinx, a wicked smile on his face. "What brings you here to our humble abode?" She rolled her eyes. "Things have changed." Her eyes casted to the side, and Atticus smiled at that. "And what happened?" She growled at him, showing her eyes. "I see. Well, your father will be very happy to see you have come to the winning side. Follow me." He stepped to the side and let her go first to the elevators.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_All the promises we made_  
_Promises we made_  
_All the meaningless and empty words I broke_  
_Broke broooke_

Victor stood as Katharine came into the room with Atticus in tow. "Kat-" He started but she held her hand up. "Jinx." he sighed some. "Jinx. So glad you could come." She huffed, and stood in the middle of the large room, glaring with beastly eyes that seemed to look through him. "I'm not here for you, or anybody. I'm here to fight." He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She nodded, standing her full length. "What made you change your mind?" Victor asked, getting a bad feeling.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She mumbled, looking back to the side. Victor took a step forward and stood in front of his daughter, his feeling growing. She looked at him with Dragon eyes, anger and hurt showing. "I lost control… I killed Sylar…" Atticus smile was wide, but Victor did not take it. "How?" He glared up at him, her eyes bleeding from yellow to red. "Bennett and Peter. They were going to use me as bait. Sylar got angry. They got angry. I got angry. I lost control. Sylar tried to stop me." She shuddered, closing her eyes tightly. "Get it?" She growled, keeping her eyes shut.

"She's good." Peter commented, looking intently at the screen that showed Victors office. "Yes. She is. We could have used her at the company." Bennett said, smiling as everything played out perfectly.

_What of all the things that you taught me_  
_What of all the things that you'd say_  
_What of all your prophetic preaching_  
_You're just throwing it all away_

Victor stared at Katharine, a smug attitude and a angry face. "Why would you want to join me then?" Her eyes flashed brightly, showing anger and rage that was held inside. " I need to get ride of these feelings. To be able to work all the tension off without giving myself into the dragon."

"Crap." Peter growled, watching as some blond chick was walking through the back room where the other Jinx hid. Jinx perked her head and slide behind a industrial self, her back against the wall. "Why isn't she transforming?" Peter growled, grabbing a handgun. "Because she knows that if she transforms, someone in there might be able to tell. Remember, everyone in this building has an ability." Bennett said, watching as the women walked on by, then disappeared only 5 steps after she past Jinx. "What the-"

"Look, camera 3!" Peter said. They both watched as the women appeared next to Jinx's father

Jinx watched as the women from before appeared next to her father. She whispered something in his ear and disappeared. He laughed, pulling out a gun and shooting Jinx in the heart. A certain Necklaces getting hit by a shard, and breaking, falling to the floor next to her.

A loud yell was heard, and Peter ran out of the car as they watched the one in the backroom transform into Sylar. He held onto a self, teeth showing and eyes watering, pure vengeance in that gaze.

_Maybe we should burn the house down_  
_Have ourselves another fight_  
_Leave the cobwebs in the closet_  
_'Cause tearing them out is just not right_

*Normal POV*

As the blood flowed out, I went to my knees, gasping for breath and brows together. I wobbled some as a memory hit me.

One

**As I went to go to the front door, Sylar pulled me off into an ally and held my against the wall, kissing me. I smiled some and pushed on his chest, raising an eyebrow. "We don't have to do this." He whispered, running his fingers down my face. "There are other ways." I shook my head and kissed him lightly, pulling back and putting my forehead to his. "He is my father. I must deal with him myself."**

Two

**He sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace, putting his head on top of mine. "Sometimes your are just far to stubborn for your own good." He whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head and pulling back, holding onto my shoulders. "If he even touches you, count to five and you bet your sweet ass I will be in there over his dead body."**

Three

**I drank him in, then put my hands behind his neck and kissed him hard, loving the feel of his hard body pressed against my own. His lips conquering mine. His hair between my fingers. My Gabriel, for my own.**

_Why can't you stay  
Here awhile  
Stay here awhile  
Stay with me _

Four

I feel, fact first onto the floor, blood pooling into the carpet. I closed my eyes, the image of the good man I know, and letting myself welcome death with a smile.

*Victor's POV*

I smiled as I watched her die, my head tilted. "Well that was unnecessary." Atticus muttered, bitter about his lust being shot. "Do not think you are wiser then me, boy. She was playing us." Lila popped up next to Katharine's body, looking down at it. "So, what are we going to do about the others?" She asked, looking at me. I smiled as Leo came in, a scowl on his face. I nodded at him and he nodded back, grabbing Katharine and putting her on his shoulder, walking out.

"They will get Sylar out of here, not wanting to risk anything else." I inhaled and walked around my desk, sitting down and looking out the window as the blatant white van drove off. "Then what?" I smiled, looking to Lila. "We will make him pay." They both looked at me oddly, and I looked back out the window. "he killed my wife, and now he shall suffer more then he will ever care to." I missed the look Atticus gave, his shadow became smaller, and his worry at an all time high.

"How?" I turned my chair and laid my arms on the desk. "I shall revive her, Leo will give her new memories, erase hers and the Dragons old ones. No mistakes this time. A whole new slate." I closed my eyes, smiling at Sylar's soon-to-be pain. "She shall work for us. And when enough sorrow has plagued him, I'll get her to kill him." She smiled and disappeared, leaving me and Atticus.

"How did you know she would come?" I sat back in my chair, staring at him. "Sacrifice Theory." He looked at me oddly. "I know her well enough, that if I threatened anyone she cared about, she would risk herself. I just kept going after Sylar, so eventually she would come after me." He nodded, looking at the blood spot and the broken necklace. I looked as well, feeling no sadness for my plan. More anticipating the upcoming events, leading to the death of Sylar.

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
All the promises we made  
Promises we made  
All the meaningless and empty words I prayed  
Prayed praaaayed  
_

_Oh oh oh oh oh  
All the promises we broke  
Promises we broke  
All the meaningless and empty words I spoke  
Spoke Spooooke_

_

* * *

_WOOT! Hoped you guys enjoyed this story :P Remember! I need reviews and/or messages if you want me to put up the last story for the Jinx/Sylar saga. If I don't get any, then I will just perceive as no one reads this and just end it here. Thank you guys for reading!


	34. Last Story

Last story of SylarxJinx saga is up. Called 'Kiss and Control'.


End file.
